


My Shams

by WizardJuvia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shamchats Ive had, Some are smutty, smh not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardJuvia/pseuds/WizardJuvia
Summary: Just a bunch of random shams I've done in the past. Some were left unfinished and some are smutty.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren sighed as he pushed the elevator button, the lift starting to go up. He fucking hated it when receptionist looked at him with that disgusted look on their faces, but it was not like he could do or say anything about it. The omega looked at himself from the mirror inside the elevator, fixing his hair a bit. Since it was a new client first impression was important, the brunet was after regulars after all. From the look of him it was clear even to the dumbest person on earth what he did for living. But this look was what clients usually wanted, so.. No complaining about that either. When the lift came to it's destination he walked out of it, checking the apartment number one last time before knocking on the door. Eren couldn't help but wonder what kind of person would this new client be? For someone who lived in such an expensive looking apartment building, and in the fucking penthouse of it, it was weird for them to become clients. Like, wouldn't this guy, whoever it was, get sex without his friends buying it for him? Of course, the man could be ugly as fuck, but still, wouldn't all this money draw in some gold diggers or some shit like that? But, once again, he couldn't complain about it because of whatever reason it was that this alpha on the other side of the door couldn't get to fuck and his friends felt like he needed to, it was a good thing for him because with that money he fed his little family. Eren was so far in his thoughts that he didn't even realize the door had opened.  
Levi Ackerman: Levi looked down at the Omega as he opened the door, immediately hit with his overpowering scent. He crossed his arms. "Come in." He commanded the boy, stepping out of the doorway to make room for him to enter. "You'll have to go take a shower before I touch you. You smell like cheap Alpha and horny Omega. Not a good mix."  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): "Oh, uum, sorry." Eren smiled apologetically. He had been visiting a client earlier, so that must've been it. "Where is the shower then?" He asked as he took his shoes off, looking around the aparment. Holy shit, this alpha must have money, judging from the way everything looked. And the raven didn't look that bad either, so he couldn't help but wonder why his services were needed  
Levi Ackerman: Levi walked towards the bathroom. "Follow me." He commanded and he walked. He led the way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. "If you come out of the shower and smell like anything besides yourself and soap then I'm sending you back in. So wash carefully."  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren nodded immediately. "Of course, I will." The brunet said with a weak smile, starting to undress rather eagerly. It was a hot shower, after all, who wouldn't be excited to enjoy that? Like, probably people who could have those daily, but Eren a) didn't have time, b)didn't have the money to afford that many showers, or c)the shower wasn't working. So the omega definitely would wash himself throughoutly now  
Levi Ackerman: "Tch. Have some shame." He definitely didn't mind the sight of the omega, but he turned away all the same. "I'll be in the living room when you're done." He said, walking out of the bathroom.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren blinked slowly and froze after the comment. He hadn't even thought about that... He just didn't hold any value of his own body anymore after doing this for years, so that's why he hadn't given it a second thought. The omega moved into the shower and started washing himself, being as precise as possible and cleaning every inch of his body. Once he got out of the shower, he was sure he was free of any other scents than himself and the soap, so he took a towel, dried himself with it, wrapped it around his waist and then walked to the bathroom where his client would be waiting  
Levi Ackerman: Levi looked over at him. He had a book in his hands, which he set down as he saw the omega. "Come here." He said, patting the couch next to him. "He took a deep breath, satisfied that he couldn't smell anything foreign on the boy.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren nodded, keeping his eyes on the older male as he sat down next to him. "Well..? Did I pass?" He asked, biting down at his lip  
Levi Ackerman: Levi nodded. "You did. I'm surprised honestly. Most brats don't know how to wash properly." He said in disdain. Levi wasnt a very intimate man, and didn't know what one would normally do next in this situation. "What do your other clients do now?" He asked, hoping to gain some insight.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): "Oh, thanks I guess." He chuckled a bit nervously, and then shrugged a little. "And whatever they desire. If they're looking for just a quick handjob or blowjob, I'll give them that, or if they buy me for the whole night they can keep fucking me for as many hours as they want. It's not my heat now, that usually costs extra, as does barebacking and going in raw. Other than that, really, I'm yours to use."  
Levi Ackerman: Levi looked over to him. "Money isnt an issue. I just have never done anything like this before. So...go ahead and do what /you/ want. I can pay for it." He suspected the Omega would immediately choose the most expensive things, but he didnt care, he just wanted to share a night of intimacy with somebody.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren blinked slowly. No one had ever actually asked him to do what he himself wanted, even though sometimes, if Eren was lucky enough, some alphas or betas and even omegas had taken his pleasure into concideration. But that was quite rare. "Um... I guess we should just... Do what feels good, yes?"  
Levi Ackerman: Levi raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't that obvious?" He asked. "Please go ahead. I will not stop you. Nor will I bite, unless you ask me to." He said with a rare chuckle.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren's eyes widened some. "No biting..." he said quietly, barely loud enough to be heard. "Mating is off limits."  
Levi Ackerman: "I didn't mean a mating bite." He said with an eye roll. "But noted. I wouldn't carelessly make a random omega my mate anyways." He said, looking at Eren. "Now please go ahead. I have weak patience."  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren wondered if that was all he was ever gonna be, a random omega. He didn't really have friends, nor anything more than that for the matter. Well, at least there was on person in the world who he at least hoped would love him, but Eren shouldn't think about that now. The omega nodded and moved closer, letting his towel drop as he moved to his lap and started to kiss the alpha  
Levi Ackerman: He awkwardly kissed him back, obviously new to it. He reached a hand around Eren's back, pulling him closer. He pulled his lips away from Eren's momentarily. "Tell me your name first. I don't want to call you 'Omega.'"  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): "Oh, yeah..." He had forgotten about that as well. Not many of his clients actually cared enough to try to remember his name. "It's Eren." The brunet told with a weak smile. "What's yours?"  
Levi Ackerman: "Levi." He responded, running his hand up and down his back. "Please call me that." He said, pulling him back eagerly. He liked the feel of the omega's lips against his own. No. Eren's lips against his own.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): "As you wish, Levi.." He said before the raven's lips captured his own again. Eren moaned softly into the kiss, actually enjoying it for once.  
Levi Ackerman: Levi's kisses became more eager, as his kissing became smoother. He was getting used to the act quickly, crashing his lips against Eren's. The soft Omega scent coming from him making him only want more. He softly thrust his hips upward, his clothes erection pressing against Eren's ass. He was very touch starved and even the small ministrations from the kiss was enough to get him hard.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren had gotten hard as well, his hole leaking. Levi's scent was so overpowering and he was pratically bathing in it, and that along with the kissing and the thrusting was enough to get him aroused as well. The omega started to grind down his ass on Levi's crotch, moaning louder into the deeper kiss  
Levi Ackerman: Levi groaned quietly into the kiss, feeling his cock jump as he ground down on him. He pulled away from the kiss again. "P-please take them off." He said, eyes hazed with lust. "You're so beautiful." He muttered as he ran a hand through Eren's hair. "I was not expecting you to be this good looking."  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren blushed softly at the compliment, smiling "Th-thank you..." He whispered, already slightly breathless. The brunet then started to remove Levi's clothes, as he already was naked after the shower. "I want you..." The omega then whispered into his ear like it was a plead  
Levi Ackerman: Levi pulled his head down so his ear was level with his mouth. "Show me how much you want me then." He said quietly into his ear. Levi groaned softly as his pants were removed, leaving him in uncomfortably tight boxers.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren shivered at his words. He started to palm Levi through his boxers, before deciding to be merciful, and simply too impatient to tease him, and pulling the boxers off as well.  
Levi Ackerman: Levi moaned as he as Eren palmed him and let out a sigh of relief as his erection was freed from its restraints. He wasnt known to brag, but he knew he was a considerable length, and hoped Eren liked what he saw.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren definitely was liking what he saw. He blushed softly at the mere sight of Levi's cock, and when he wrapped his hand around it, his fingers couldn't quite reach each other, fuck. The omega started to stroke him while kissing him again  
Levi Ackerman: Levi groaned into the kiss, thrusting up into Eren's hand impatiently. "F-fuck.." He breathed against his lips.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): "Levi..." He moand out his name softly, before stopping the pumping. Instead of doing that, he raised his hips and guided the alpha's cock into his entrance. Eren bit down at his lip and then gasped as he lowered himself on his erection, the stretch slightly uncomfortable but at the same time amazing  
Levi Ackerman: Levi groaned loudly. "E-eren. Ah..Good boy. So good for me." He praised the omega as he sunk down on Levi's cock. Levi reached a hand between them to gently stroke Eren's weeping cock.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren moaned wantonly when he was firmly seated on his dick, taking it all in. And then Levi went and started stroking his cock and fuck, he practically mewed at the sensation. After adjusting for a little moment Eren started to move up and down, moaning even more  
Levi Ackerman: Levi stroked him at the same pace Eren rode his cock.. "Do you like it baby?" He asked lewdly, panting at the sensation of the omega on his cock. His soft Omega pheremones blinding him with pleasure.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): He nodded shakily, back arched and head fallen back as he started to build up his speed. It felt so fucking good and he was getting lost into the euphoric pleasure  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): "L-Levi, fuck.. S-so good~!"  
Levi Ackerman: Levi knew he wouldnt last much longer. He was so very compatible with the Omega and had a hard time not coming already. "I-I'm gonna cum soon Eren." He warned, sure that Eren would want to pull off of him.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren nodded a little to akwnoweledge this, but he didn't pull off, instead he started riding him harder to reach their orgasms, as his own wasn't far either. "Levi, a-ahh, Levi..!"  
Levi Ackerman: Levi stroked Eren faster. He groaned as the Omega squeezed deliciously around him cock. He came suddenly, moaning deeply and leaning in to kiss Eren as he thrusted up into the tight heat, riding out his orgasm.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren started cumming when he felt Levi shooting his load inside of him. The omega cried out his name loud, body shaking violently thanks to his climaxing  
Levi Ackerman: As Levi calmed down from his orgasm he looked down, watching the boy spill his load onto both his and Levi's chest and stomach. "Beautiful." He said, kissing him again.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren's cheeks were bright pink as he kissed the alpha back, moaning out softly. He was still pretty out of it, shivering in the afterglow of his glorious orgasm  
Levi Ackerman: Levi slowly lifted Eren off of his dick. "Me and you both need a shower. Should I carry you?" He wasnt sure if the boy's hips hurt after their rough fucking.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren smiled weakly and nodded, burying his face into Levi's neck and nuzzling it. "Yes, please...."  
Levi Ackerman: Levi picked up Eren. He quickly learned he loved playing the role of alpha after sex, taking care of his omega. He carried him to the bathroom and set him gently on the toilet seat before turning on the warm water. "Id like to buy the rest of the night as well. I want to sleep next to you. It will be calming." He explained.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren nodded a little, smiling weakly. "Sounds good to me..." He whispered, not seeing any problem with it at all until he thought about it more and his eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry, I just realized I can't..." He whimpered  
Levi Ackerman: Levi frowned. "Why?" He asked, cocking his head. "Don't omegas like cuddling?"  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): "I... I love cuddling, but... I.. I have to leave... Have to go home..." He whispered, voice broken. It was like he was being torn in half, by the want to stay with the alpha and by the need to leave  
Levi Ackerman: His face adopted a look of hurt. "Ok..I understand. Will you at least take a shower with me first? I want to take care of you."  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren looked at the clock on the wall. He really couldn't but... "Yes, please... I'd really love to stay the night, but..."  
Levi Ackerman: "It's ok." He said. He checked the water and lifted Eren into the shower, stepping in with him. "How much do I owe you?" He asked as he started to wash the semen off of Eren's chest.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): "Oh, uum... Just pay what you want. I mean, I feel like I should be te one paying you after that." He chuckled weakly  
Levi Ackerman: Levi smiled. "Then 1500? that was priceless but I'd at least want to give you that much. Unless you want more?" He asked, scrubbing lightly at Eren's chest. "Any amount would be worth it."  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren's eyes widened at the sum. "I-I... I usually get 300 if it's for the whole night..." He muttered. Eren was never paid that much  
Levi Ackerman: "Well I'm not one of those cheap alphas who dosnt pay an omega what he's worth. I'm considering adding more. I will add more. Make it 2500." He said. He knew he wouldnt regret giving the omega the money. He felt a special connection to Eren that he hadnt felt in any omega he had encountered.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren smiled weakly at him, leaning closer to kiss him softly. "Thank you..." He whispered against his lips. "Thank you so much..." He was wondering if he should give himself few free days or put it to savings, and in the end he decided to save it. It'd be few steps closer to moving into a better apartment in a better part of town  
Levi Ackerman: "Whatever you want Eren. You radiate perfection. Anytime you need money I want you to let me know. And it dosnt have to be for sex. I know it must be rough if you're out there selling yourself." He said softly, kissing his neck.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren sighed softly and nodded, smiling at him. "Thank you, Levi, just... You have no idea how much this means for u-I mean for me.." He quickly corrected himself and looked away, clearing his throat. "And, I mean, I loved the sex, so... I wouldn't mind doing that again with you." Eren changed the topic, but it was true at least  
Levi Ackerman: He smiled softly. "I wouldnt mind it either. I really do wish you could stay with me though. Another time?" He asked hopefully.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren nodded. "Yeah, another time. You just have to let me know about it first so I can try to arrange it."  
Levi Ackerman: Levi nodded eagerly. "How about tomorrow? I'm usually busy with work but today and tomorrow are the days that I'm free." He finished washing them both up and just held Eren close.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): The brunet nodded slowly. "That should work. I'll just have to ask someone first, but I'll let you know tomorrow when I'll come to see you if I can make it or not."  
Levi Ackerman: Levi nodded. "Well then. Let's get dressed." He picked Eren up again and sat him down outside the tub. He took a soft towel and ran it over the omegas body. "Please don't see any other alphas tomorrow before me." He requested quietly. "I can pay you extra if you have to turn anybody down."  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren nodded again. He might be getting too close with a client, which usually wasn't a good thing, but he couldn't help himself. There was just something different about Levi. "As you wish.."  
Levi Ackerman: "Good." He said it triumphantly. He finished drying off Eren and handed him his clothes, still in the bathroom from his earlier shower. "Is there anything else you need before you go?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair from Eren's face.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren shook his head and smiled at him softly as he started to put the clothes on. "No, thank you... I'll just walk home and that's it."  
Levi Ackerman: "Walk?" He asked increduously. "Like hell you're walking home. You don't take supressors do you? What if some alpha smells you and kidnaps you??" He scoffed. "I'll drive you. Let me go get dressed first."  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): "I don't take them, obviously, but come on Levi, it's fine... Nothing bad has happened before, you don't have to worry about me."  
Levi Ackerman: "Well I will worry about you. You smell ravishing. And my scent is washed off of you. And to top it off you don't have a mating mark. The filthy animals won't be able to contain themselves." He growled out. "I'm driving you. No questions asked."  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren sighed softly but nodded. "Okay... Just.. It's not the best part of the town, exactly, so..." He trailed off, looking down and feeling ashamed  
Levi Ackerman: "Oh...then I'll buy you somewhere better to live." He said matter of factly. Levi had more money than he knew what to do with, and the feeling that he needed to take care of this omega didn't fade. He wanted to buy him anything he wanted, wanted the omega to not have to offer his body to any alpha who didn't put in the time and effort it took to properly take care of their lover.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): His eyes widened at the offer. "B-but Levi, that... That would be too expensive..." He said, not knowing if the other had said it and actually meant it or not.  
Levi Ackerman: "No it wouldn't." He said. "I mean, you could always move in here." He had meant to say it teasingly but it came out more serious than he meant it to, then he found himself considering the possibility of coming home to an omega everyday. Not just any omega, but Eren, who's green eyes seemed to sparkle and who's skin was impossibly soft, and who was the most beautiful omega he had ever seen.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren started imagining that as well, and his eyes started to shine with tears. "Th-that sounds amazing, b-but..." The sentence was cut off as he sobbed softly, shaking his head a little  
Levi Ackerman: Levi immediately moved in, wrapping his arms around Eren. "No no no no. You don't have to. Please don't cry. I can get you a place ten times better than this. I don't care if it puts me on the streets." He said softly, petting his hair. He had never understood why some alphas were so overly protective of their mates, sending people to the hospital over the smallest things, but he felt now like he finally understood. He wanted to attack himself for making Eren cry.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren kept shaking his head as he sobbed into Levi's chest. "I'd l-love to move in with you, but I can't... A-and you won't want that either, when you know the wh-whole truth..."  
Levi Ackerman: "Shh. Of course I will. Will you tell me what you mean?" He asked softly, continuing to soothingly pet his hair.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): "I... Levi, I-I... I have a son..." He whispered barely audibly. Luc was his whole world, but he was afraid that Levi would think he was disgusting now and push him away because he couldn't deal with some other alpha's child  
Levi Ackerman: "O-oh.."Levi said softly. "That...that's why you couldnt stay the night. Eren. That's completely ok. That just makes me want you to move in here more. You can't raise a child in a dangerous neighborhood." He said, pressing a kiss into Eren's hair. "What's his name?" He asked. He wanted Eren to calm down and stop crying as soon as possible, worried about him. "And uh...does his father...live with you?" He asked quietly.  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): "He's Luc, and... He'll be turning six months in two weeks..." Eren answered with a sniffle, though he was smiling just a little bit now as thinking about him. "And no... There was only one guy really that could've been the father, but once I told him he told me to fuck off and that he didn't want anything to do with neither of us. You see, he was already married and mated and had three kids of his own, so he didn't want to support his fourth one..." He whispered. He hadn't actually liked the beta, but Eren had hoped he would give at least a little money to them monthly. That obviously didn't happen. "And he's over one of my neighbour's apartment. She's a nice old lady, I don't know why she lives there but apparently she has lived there so long she doesn't want to move and that's great because now I have a babysitter and- and I'm rambling now, aren't I..."  
Levi Ackerman: "I like listening to you speak." He purred. But in reality Levi was livid after listening to Eren. Who did this man think he was? He fathered a child with an omega and now he won't even take care of it. Levi silently vowed that if he ever found out who it was that he would beat his ass. "Luc huh? That's a nice name. How did you think of it?"  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): "It mean's bringer of light, and I just... That's exatly what he is for me." Eren answered, now calmed down enough to not to cry. "He has made this all worth it..."  
Levi Ackerman: Levi smiled. "Then I'll buy you and Luc a house. I understand if you don't want to live here. I wouldnt bring my son around a strange alpha either." He said, pulling away from Eren a little to wipe his face of the old tears. "I want you and him to be happy."  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): Eren shook his head. "You're not a strange alpha to me, Levi, and as I said, I'd love to live with you... I just didn't think you'd want to be there to raise a stranger alpha's son..."  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): (brb)  
Omega!Prostitute!Eren Jaeger(yes for starter): (okay back)  
Levi Ackerman: "I don't care if it's a stranger alpha's son. That stranger alpha is a douchebag who dosnt deserve the title of father." Now that Eren could see him, he could see the sheer amount of rage in his eyes as he talked about the lowlife. "I would be happy to take care of both you /and/ Luc. Who needs that fucker's help? Then when I buy you a fancy sportscar you can drive to his house and tell his mate about all the idiotic moonlighting he's been up to."


	2. Chapter 2

Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith huffed, carrying his stuff to a shared dorm room.Keith wasn't much with his long hair and dark skinny jeans (hugging him in all the right places, mind you) and his black t-shirt. He had been unable to have a personal room due to increase of scholar students, so he was shoved into a room with some guy named Lance McClain. He unlocked the door, opening it to see a tan, broad shouldered man taking things out of a suitcase -- "Wait, Lance?" he asked. It was his ex from high school, junior year, also the man whom he had his first time with...  
Lance McClain: Lance, looked back at him, smiling. "Keith? Keith Kogane?" He asked. He stood up, looking down at him. "Wow. It's been forever. Who would have thought we would see each other here of all places?" He said with a laugh. "My eyes totally bugged out when I saw you were gonna be my new roommate." He said.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith looked at him, his heart hurting a little. "Hey," he said, his voice dull. He moved to the free bed, setting his things down. Lance was more attractive then ever, and Keith had missed him too much.  
Lance McClain: Lance laughed softly, looking him up and down. "Hey. I know we had our thing in the past. But let's start over. As friends. Wanna go to a party tonight? There are gonna be a lot of sorority girls." He said happily, sitting on his bed.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "I'm gay," he said simply, having found that out after he left. He was bicurious when he started dating Lance, then bi, now gay. He had no interest.  
Lance McClain: "Oh. Well there will be a lot of Frat boys too. And your ass looks too good in those jeans to not take advantage of it. Wanna come?" He asked again, wriggling his eyebrows. "I'm sure you'll find someone you like. There's this guy named Takashi Shirogane. And you're like exactly his type." Lance had already wriggled his way into the hearts of the upperclassmen, having attended college parties while he was in highschool. "And even if that's not your thing it'll still be fun."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith looked at his clothes. "What do I wear?" he asked, voice still flat and unemotive. He didn't want to go because he knew Lance would be over all of the girls, but a small part of him wanted to go, to see if he could get Lance jealous.  
Lance McClain: "What you're wearing right now should be fine. Oh god Shiro's gonna be all over you." He laughed. "Try not to get too drunk though." He warned. "I'm not dragging you back here. And they're gonna pull pranks on you if you pass out there."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "Alright.." Keith said, looking at his phone, wondering if there were any social media apps he could disappear into. "What time?"  
Lance McClain: "I'll let you know when we're leaving." He said, laying back on his bed. "For now you should finish getting unpacked." Lance had already hung up a bunch of posters over his side of the dorm, having it decorated fairly nicely.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "Yea." Keith got the rest of his things out, putting some pictures up of him and his dad before he died in a car accident. That was why he moved to Texas, he was put in the system. He hung up some art pieces, sitting on his bed and looking at his phone boredly when he was done.  
Lance McClain: Lance looked over to him. "You don't talk as much as you used to huh?" He asked, sitting up and looking over at him. "I remember you being a lot more vocal." He said with a wink, meaning for it to sound sexual. Lance was a gigantic flirt and knew he would have fun teasing Lance while they were together.  
Lance McClain: Keith*  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith scoffed. "Really Lance. Don't," he said, looking at his phone the whole time. Keith internally shook hi head, knowing Lance was just gonna be all over the girls, that little comment meaning nothing...And Keith was gonna try his damned hardest to get him jealous. Lance wasn't the only one that had gotten more attractive over the past five years.  
Lance McClain: He grinned. "You love it. Just like you loved my-" He was cut off by his phone ringing. He picked it up and instantly locked into a conversation with someone who was going to be at the party later.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith shook his head, rolling his eyes. He was starting to get pissed...mainly because he was thinking about all of the times they did it, when, where, how... Fuck, now he was getting turned on. "I'm showering," he said, grabbing practically an identical out fit, the new shirt just a little tighter and his toiletries, walking to the bathroom quickly. He needed it anyways.  
Lance McClain: He smiled. "Have fun. We can leave when you finish." He said happily, leaning back to keep talking on the phone.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith squeaked, taking it in the wrong context. He walked in quickly, turning the shower to cold and washing himself, walking out in the clean out fit, his hair tied in a wet ponytail. He had faint traces of eyeliner, making his dark blueish gray eyes pop more.  
Lance McClain: Lance whistled as he walked out. "Looking good Kogane. Let's go."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith blushed slightly, adamant about not trying to look too effected. He grabbed his phone and wallet, walking to the door.  
Lance McClain: Lance followed behind him, staring at his ass for a second before looking up. "It's not far away. We should be able to walk."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "Cool," he said, starting to dread the alone time they were going to be having for the next semester or two, not to mention the walk to the frat house.  
Lance McClain: Lance stepped in front, leading the way to the house. When they got there he walked inside as if it were his home. "Shiro!" He called out, high fiving a few of the guys. Like the social butterfly he was.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith followed quietly, looking around at all the men, most of them unattractive...Until he saw this Shiro guy.  
Lance McClain: Shiro walked over, eyebrows raising when he saw Keith. "And who is this?" He asked with unashamed interest, walking over to him. Lance smiled. "My roommate. Keith. Thought you'd like him."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith gave a small smile, nodding at him. Lance could get jealous so fast, especially with this guy.  
Lance McClain: Shiro offered a hand to Keith. "Takashi Shirogane. You look amazing by the way." He said sweetly. He was a playboy just like Lance, though slightly more successful with his kind words and amazing looks.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith blushed slightly, looking at him with wide eyes. "O-Oh, thank you," he said, trying not to look at lance with a smirk.  
Lance McClain: Lance clapped Shiro on the shoulder. "Take care of him. And I want you to remember he was mine first." Shiro shoved him playfully. "Don't say such stupid things in front of him. And I'll take better care of him than you ever have." He said, sticking his tounge out. Lance winked at Keith. "Sure Shiro. You won't be saying that when he says my name instead of yours." Shiro rolled his eyes and put an arm around Keith. "Sorry if Lance says dumb things. You shouldnt take him seriously. Want something to drink?"  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith tensed a little when Shiro put the arm around him. "Uh, sure," he said, blushing more from their conversation. He was a light weight, but he wouldn't let that stop him.  
Lance McClain: He led Keith to the drinks with a smile. "Do you want a beer? Or maybe something sweeter?" He asked. The table was littered with all kinds of alcohol.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "I like sweet things," he said, looking at the table, the colors exciting. He looked at Shiro, eyes tracing the sharp jaw. Maybe he didn't care about Lance anymore...He took a breath, realizing what he was thinking was foolish, he still loved Lance.  
Lance McClain: Shiro smiled. "Alcohol tastes bad. But this alcohol has to be the sweetest." He picked up a bottle and poured it into a cup for Keith. "Here you go honey. Don't drink too much." A bunch of people were starting to show up, crowding around them.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "Th-Thanks," he said, taking a sip of the drink, the sweetness surprising him. He took two more drinks and he was already feeling buzzed. "I wanna dance," he said, taking Shiro's hand.  
Lance McClain: Shiro just smiled, letting Keith lead him away. "Wow you're already getting drunk." He commented, yet he followed Keith happily. "You know you look absolutely delicious." He said in a sultry voice as he began dancing with him.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith giggled, his drink forgotten in the kitchen. "Thanks handsome," he said, putting his back to Shiro and teasingly rolling his hips, not touching him at all. He spotted Lance with a girl and he pursed his lips, pressing slightly closer, brushing Shiro's front.  
Lance McClain: Shiro hummed in appreciation, pulling Keith flush against him. There was a girly scream from the couch as Lance pulled her into his lap, laughing.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith narrowed his eyes, grinding back against Shiro, hands moving above his head, holding onto Shiro's broad shoulders.  
Lance McClain: Shiro smiled. "Youre getting a bit not safe for work Keith. Would you like to go somewhere more private?" He purred, resting a hand on his ass. "My room is right upstairs."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith made a soft sound, his eyes flicking to Lance. He bit his lip. "Not yet, I'm enjoying dancing with you hun."  
Lance McClain: Lance had looked their way, watching them grind against each other for a second before hugging the girl to his chest, kissing her on the neck softly. Shiro nearly purred. "I don't want you to embarrass yourself in front of everyone. You're practically dryhumping me Keith." He pointed out. He was a playboy, but also a gentleman. And he didnt want Keith to regret doing something like so openly.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "Others are doing it. At least I'm not kissing your neck," he said, pouting slightly. He looked at Lance again, huffing quietly, the music too loud to hear his soft sound.  
Lance McClain: He looked over at Lance. "Oh. Is that what this is about?" He asked, sighing. "Keith. Please don't grind on me in the middle of a party to make Lance look at you. Actually. I think you'll have a better chance if you just walk over and sit on him. He won't push you away."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith slowed his hips. "I..I don't know what you're talking about," he said, turning and placing his hands around Shiro's neck, looking up at him with a sweet smile.  
Lance McClain: Shiro sighed, looking away. "Lance gets more girls than me. And boys. Which I don't get cause he's sort of a player. And I can see by the way you looked at him that you wish you were the one who's neck he was kissing. Which is weird because most of his hookups end up hating him. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I won't blame you if you're using me to get at Lance. Just sorta stings that you didn't tell me." He said with a smile.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith looked at him, furrowing his brows, feeling terrible, the alcohol making him want to cry. "I'm sorry," he said, hugging Shiro. He sniffed. "I'm sorry. He was the first guy I ever loved...and the only," he said, looking up at him. "Can..Can you help me, please?"  
Lance McClain: Shiro looked hurt, but hid it the best he could. "Yea. Yea of course." He hugged Keith back. "Don't cry ok?" He asked, stepping back to look at Keith. "Come with me." He led Keith to the couch and sat down. As soon as he did he picked him up and set him in his lap. "Lance. Keith was just telling me how bad you are at kissing. Loser." He said. Lance gaped. "Bad at kissing?! You loved my kissing!" He said, pouting. The girl moved off his lap. "If you're gonna talk about kissing him I'm leaving." She huffed, walking away. Lance pouted harder, looking over at Shiro and Keith.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith pursed his lips, placing his hands on Shiro's shoulders, reminding himself to thank him later. "No, you used too much tongue," he shrugged, scooting a little closer. "Are you good at kissing baby?" he asked, looking at Shiro with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): ((one sec, brb  
Lance McClain: Shiro leaned in. "Oh you know it." He purred, moving closer. Lance coughed loudly. "No fair! Don't drive my date away then make out!" He whined. "If anything you should make it up to me." He said, pulling Keith from Shiro's lap to his. "There. Now you're the one with an empty lap. How does it feel?" He said with a smirk. Shiro grinned back. "Like I'm not overcompensating. Small dick." He stood up and walked away, winking at Keith.  
Lance McClain: (Alrighty)  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith watched him walk away, then looked back to Lance, the alcohol in his system making him want to kiss the hell out of Lance. "H-Hey..." he said, sounding almost breathless, his eyes hooded.  
Lance McClain: Lance looked at him. "Hey. Look at you sitting in my lap just like the old days. Comfy?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows. He pulled Keith closer.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith looked at him, licking his lips slightly. "I wanna kiss you," he said, his eyes closing a little, his lips getting closer to Lance's. His breath was sweet with alcohol, his mind hazy with it.  
Lance McClain: Lance laughed at how forward he was. "So I don't use too much tounge?" He asked as he leaned in.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "No, you're perfect, just like always," he whispered, looking at Lance's lips with interest.  
Lance McClain: "That's what I thought." He said as he pulled Keith closer, locking his lips against his.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck and kissing him heatedly, missing this so much.  
Lance McClain: He kissed him back, matching his intensity to Keith's. He slid a hand down Keith's back, grabbing his ass as he kissed him.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith rolled his hips forward, moaning softly. "L-Lance." He was so in love, so excited.  
Lance McClain: Lance leaned into him, whispering in his ear. "God you're so hot. Lets go back to the dorm Keith." He grabbed his ass roughly.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith moaned, nodding his head swallowing harshly. "Y-Yes, please Lance," he said, already starting to breathe hard.  
Lance McClain: Lance, got up, picking Keith up with him. "Hang on. Ill carry you back princess." He said sweetly. "Youre more drunk than I am. and I dont want you to fall."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith smiled, humming as he wrapped his legs tight around Lance, burying his face in the tan neck, pressing small kisses to it. "I missed you calling me princess, and kissing me...and you."  
Lance McClain: Lance nodded in agreement. "Yea I definitely missed this." He agreed eagerly. "Missed my princess. And the way he feels." He purred.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith kissed his necks, rolling his hips against Lance and whimpering. "R-Remember when he fucked in the locker room that one time I was really horny? W-we almost got caught by someone," he said, moaning softly by Lance's ear.  
Lance McClain: Lance kissed Keiths collarbone roughly, "And the time I gave you a blowjob in the back of the science room." He muttered to him.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith moaned, that spot always sensitive. "And when we did it in my car in the parking lot after that football game," he said, panting slightly.  
Lance McClain: "And then I took you to a hotel and fucked you all night." He panted to him, nearing their dorm.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "G-Gonna do that again handsome?" he asked, rolling harder against him, already starting to get hard.  
Lance McClain: "Planned to the instant we got a dorm together." He chuckled, reaching out a hand to try to open the door without dropping Keith. He got it open and brung Keith inside, slamming the door behind him. "Is that what princess wants?"  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "Yes, please Lance, fuck me till I scream," he said, kissing him passionately, his hands tightening in Lance's shirt.  
Lance McClain: Lance brought them down on the bed, pinning Keith beneath him. "Yes princess." He said, leaning down to kiss Keith again.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith moaned, loving being pinned to the bed. "Be rough," he said against Lance's lips, rolling up. "Pull my hair, spank me," he breathed, shoving his tongue against Lance's.  
Lance McClain: Lance gripped a hand in Keith's hair, tugging it lightly. "Im not gonna go soft on you Keith. But this first time is gonna be slow. I'm gonna make you wait to feel it." He teased, nipping his ear lightly. "I wanna see how long it takes till you can't say anything but my name."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "Lance, please, I need you so bad," he said, rolling up, needing more friction. "I'm so horny, just from kissing you. D-Doesn't that show how much I want you?" he whimpered, looking up at him.  
Lance McClain: Lance brought his hips down to only graze Keith's. "Let me strip you princess." he whispered. "I'm gonna fuck you soon. But you've gotta wait for it. So I know you'll be screaming my name." He breathed, grinding into him harder before pulling away and lifting Keith's shirt.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith raised his arms, getting his shirt off and looking at Lance, his body toned and fit, even more so than when they were in highschool.  
Lance McClain: Lance took his own shirt off and leaned down to kiss his chest and suck roughly on his nipples. He reached down to unbutton Keiths jeans as he did.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith yelled out, back arching. He was so sensitive after not being touched by someone for so long. "L-Lance, fuck."  
Lance McClain: He chuckled. "I always loved how sensitive you are here princess." He said as he pulled down Keith's pants, leaning up to get them off fully.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith wiggled out of them. "Please Lance, please," he begged, not knowing what elsee to do other than beg, he needed Lance so badly.  
Lance McClain: Lance sat up to get his pant's off, throwing them off quickly. "I miss seeing you like this. So beautiful beneath me." He smiled. "Did you prepare yourself at all Keith? Or finger yourself recently?" He wanted to know how much he had to prepare the boy before entering him.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "N-No, been too busy," he said, panting as he looked at Lance. "I-I showered though, so I'm clean," he said, looking up at him with hooded eyes.  
Lance McClain: He slowly took off Keiths boxers, stroking his cock with one hand when it was out of its restraints. "I'll have to stretch you open then princess. I'm gonna go grab some lube ok?" He asked sitting up to get off the bed, pulling down his boxers when he was off. He kicked them to the side and grabbed a bottle of lube, carrying it back over. "I think the only time I had to use lube when we were together was your first time. You were so nervous. But after that first time you were insatiable. And it was so hot." He whispered, getting on top of Keith again and to kiss him before sitting on the bed. "Come here princess."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith kissed him back, hand grabbing Lance's dick as he crawled over to him. "Wanna watch, like you used to? Or do you wanna get your hand in my ass so desperately?" he purred, looking at him as he bit his lip.  
Lance McClain: "Let me do it princess." He responded, pulling Keith up to him abruptly. "I need to feel all of you." He whispered huslily, pouring lube onto his fingers before bringing them to Keith's ass.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith stuck his ass out, it was more toned, a little differently shaped then a few years ago. "Please Lance, touch me."  
Lance McClain: Lance pushed his fingers against Keith's hole, teasing him by not going all the way in. His other hand was kneading Keith's ass roughly. "How is every part of you so perfect?" He asked, slapping Keith's ass.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith moaned, jolting forward a little. "'m not, you are," he said, breeathing hard, rocking his hips against Lance.  
Lance McClain: "Not true Kogane. You have a nice ass and I don't." He said in a mock pout. He pushed one finger inside of Keith, pressing inside slowly. He groaned. "Oh my god. I forgot how ungodly tight you were. Always felt so good on me baby." He breathed into his ear, kissing it softly.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith moaned, his hips jerking a little bit. "Fuck, Lance," he said, pushing back, needing more. "Hurry so you can fill me up, please," he said, voice a little higher.  
Lance McClain: Lance pressed the finger in further, instantly reaching out to graze against his sweet spot, knowing exactly where it was in Keith. He slipped in another finger alongside it.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith moaned loudly, back arching. "Lance!" he said, pushing against the now two fingers. "God, oh fuck," he moaned.  
Lance McClain: Lance pressed them against his sweet spot, scissoring them occasionally.before adding a third. "What was our favorite position Keith?" He purred.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "B-Behind, c-cause you like watching my ass jiggle," he moaned. "And I liked getting s-spanked."  
Lance McClain: He groaned softly. "Oh hell yea. Get on your hands and knees princess." He commanded, removing his fingers when he felt Keith would be ready.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith got on his knees, bending over and sticking his ass out, wiggling it slightly. "Come on Lance," he whined, looking over his shoulder.  
Lance McClain: Lance poured some lube on his length before lining himself up with Keith's pretty pink hole. He rubbed the tip just outside. "You want it princess?" He asked, forever teasing.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "Yes, yes yes," he moaned, pressing his dick against Lance. Then he had some slight worry. "Y-You're clean right?" he asked, looking behind at Lance. Keith only ever had sex with Lance, and it was both their first time, he had no idea who he had been with since high school.  
Lance McClain: Lance nodded. "Ive only really had sex with two other people. The rest were just alot of dryhumping and kissing. And I've been tested. Like last week." He kissed him lightly. "None of them were good enough to replace you. I could never get you out of my mind."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith nodded, pushing back against Lance. His heart lightened a little, glad Lance hadn't fucked all the girls in southern California. "Now fuck me," he said, always getting pushy right before the actual fucking.  
Lance McClain: Lance happily obliged, pushing into Keith with a groan. "O-oh god baby. You feel so damn good. Oh my god." He panted. groping Keiths ass roughly.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith moaned loudly, not having felt this intense pleasure in so long. "Oh fuck, Lance I love you," he moaned, pushing back, back arching as he stuck his ass up more.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): ((Pleaase, please tell me you have a tumblr. this is the best rp I have ever done and I have to eat food. Unless you are willing to wait about ten minutes, what's you tumblr?  
Lance McClain: He moaned, pulling back lightly before pushing in. "Oh shit. Baby do you feel ok? Can I move?" He asked, wanting so badly to ram into Keith without abandon.  
Lance McClain: (I dont have a tumblr. So I can wait)  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): ((okey, I'll be back, I swear!!!  
Lance McClain: (Dont let it disconnect )  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): ((okay, you there?  
Lance McClain: (Yep!)  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): ((sweet  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "Yes, please, fuck me Lance," he moaned, already starting to rock back against him.  
Lance McClain: He chuckled. "So needy." He commented as he started to roughly pound into Keith, slapping his ass as he increased his speed. "Always so needy to have my cock in you. No matter how long it's been." He smirked.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "Y-Yes, oh God, Lance, Lance!" he moaned, eyes closing in pleasure. "Fuckfuckfuck," he said, mouth open wide. "I love your cock much."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): so*  
Lance McClain: He pounded into him quicker, rougher. "You've always like it hard princess huh?" He asked between groans of pleasure. "You're not gonna walk tomorrow princess. Just like when I used to make you skip school because I fucked you so hard into my mattress that you fell everytime you got up."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith yelled, face buried in the bed. "Lance!" he screamed, Lance hitting his prostate dead on. "Fuck."  
Lance McClain: "Make sure everyone in this building can hear Keith! You're mine!" He growled, pulling on his hair just the way he liked it, pounding him into the sheets.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith yelled louder, head pulled back. "I-I'm yours Lance, only yours, Lance, Lance," he said, repeating his name over and over, a few curse words thrown in, his voice breathy.  
Lance McClain: "Baby yes!" He yelled. "You feel so fucking good. So tight around my cock." He knew the way Keith liked his praising and he wanted Keith to know just how good he felt,  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith moaned louder, his legs starting to shake. "F-Fuck, yes," he said, eyes shut tight. "I love you Lance, you feel so good in me, I missed your cock so much. I imagined it when I touched myself," he moaned, face heating from pleasure and embarrassment.  
Lance McClain: "Baby you make me so hot when you say things like that. Fuck. I love you too princess. Always have always will." He responded with a hand slapping Keiths ass.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith yelled out again, lurching forward. "Fuck, baby I'm so close," he whimpered.  
Lance McClain: "Fuck fuck. Me too Keith." He started pounding into his senselessly, fucking him hard enough to shake the bed loud enough for the neighbors to hear.:  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith yelled, his back arching as he came against the bed. "Lance!" he screamed, tightening around Lance.  
Lance McClain: Lance came hard inside Keith, squeezing his ass as he did. He sat there for a moment breathing heavily, before pulling out of Keith. "Fuck. I love you so much baby."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith was breathing hard, collapsing in his own cum. "I love you too Lance," he said, lying there, his body shaking.  
Lance McClain: Lance collapsed on the bed next to him, pulling him close and nuzzling into him. "Look at how dirty you are princess. I can help you get a bath later."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "Okay," Keith said, snuggling against him. He loved the after cuddles. "I'm happy we are roommates Lance," he hummed, kissing Lance's chest.  
Lance McClain: He smiled, kissing Keiths cheek. "So am I. But I sorta feel like I wanna punch Shiro now. Even though I'm the one that showed him you." He frowned. "I'm gonna punch myself then Shiro. How could I ever let someone grind against my princess like that. Pissed me off so bad. I ended up biting that girl."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith outright laughed, snorting as he covered his face. "Oh my God, you bit her??" he said, face red from laughter. "That...holy shit. And..I was doing it to get you jealous. When we sat next to you, he was helping me get your attention," he said, calming down a little.  
Lance McClain: He smiled. "Didn't you notice she was in a bitchy mood? Left the moment I talked about kissing you. And I don't care if he helped. He touched my princess in ways only I can touch. He'll understand."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith shook his head, a grin on his face. "Alright, but after you punch him I'm giving him a kiss on the cheek for helping us get back together...and the amazing sex," he giggled, nuzzling against Lance's neck.  
Lance McClain: Lance frowned. "Then I'd have to punch him again. And punish you." He said in a sultry voice, kissing his cheek.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith shivered slightly. "And how would you do that?" he whispered.  
Lance McClain: "I couldnt give you spankings cause you like that too much. How about if I tied you all up nice and neat and shoved a vibrator in you." He said sadistically, smiling. "Wait until your begging for me to finally touch you."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith bit his lip and whimpered softly. "Lance.." he sighed, his dick twitching a little. "I'm gonna kiss him right now," he said sitting up, looking over his shoulder with a sly smirk.  
Lance McClain: Lance hugged him tighter. "Like hell you are. You don't want me to break his pretty face." He said, sticking his tounge out.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "I have a vibrator. Wanna use it?" Keith said out of no where, wanting the next round.  
Lance McClain: Lance smirked. "Dirty boy. Did you bring that thinking about using it with your roommate in the same room." He growled softly, bringing a hand around to pinch his nipple lightly.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith moaned. "H-Had it for awhile, wanted to use it while he was gone, but now I'll be using it with him," he purred.  
Lance McClain: He smirked and released his hold on Keith. "Go get it. And the handcuffs under my bed. Stupid birthday gift from Hunk. Should be real nice." He said with a wink.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith bit his lip and nodded, running to the bathroom and grabbing his bullet vibrator, then getting under Lance's bed, sticking his ass up in the air. "Where is it?" he asked, head under the bed.  
Lance McClain: Lance watched his ass in the air, slapping his ass. "Theres a box labeled, 'Lance's toy.'" He said, blushing at the stupid name. "There are a bunch of nice things in there I wanna try with you. But just grab the handcuffs for now."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith finally found the box, pulling it out and opening it, face getting red. "Jesus, you kinky mother fucker," he said, looking at the contents.  
Lance McClain: Lane shrugged. "You liked when I got kinky." He reminded him. "You little rope bunny. I saw you get turned on when I mentioned tying you up."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith bit his lip. "Maybe," he purred, grabbing the hand cuffs and standing, putting the box back down. He sat in Lance's lap. "Ready for round two hermosa?"  
Lance McClain: He groaned lightly. "You know it turns me on when you say shit like that baby." He gasped, grabbing the handcuffs and vibrator from Keith. "You must want me to ravage you."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "I do," he said, rolling his hips against Lance, leaning forward to kiss his jaw.  
Lance McClain: Lance hummed lightly and handcuffed on or Keith's hand. "Lay down." He commanded with a growl, moments like these bringing out his truly dominant side.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith moaned, loving when Lance took control. With his voice deeper and his build different, it was a whole new sensation for Keith. He laid down as he was told to, looking up at Lance.  
Lance McClain: Lance brought the handcuffs to the front of the bed and looped them around a bar before cuffing Keith's other wrist, leaving him at Lance's mercy. "So beautiful. I really do wanna try tying you up someday. Would look so pretty." He purred.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "We have time," Keith said, biting his lip. He pushed his legs together, teasing Lance with a smirk.  
Lance McClain: "I don't have any rope baby." He said, turning the vibrator and watching it vibrate with a smirk, before bringing it to Keith's nipple. "But his is good enough for now. So sexy with your arms up like that."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith's back arched, his nipple already sensitive from the earlier stimulation. "Lance," he gasped, biting his lip, his cock twitching.  
Lance McClain: "Yes?" He asked with a smirk. "Does it feel good baby?"  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "Yes, yes, so good, Lance I love you," he said, moaning softly.  
Lance McClain: "Love you too baby." He said with a smile. He pulled the vibrator away before pressing it to the tip of Keith's cock.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith screamed, thrusting up, breathing hard. "Lance!" Keith was so sensitive, it was almost overwhelming.  
Lance McClain: He smirked, pulling it away. he grabbed the lube and coated the bullet before sticking it inside of Keith, positioning it just right to press against his prostate. "There you go baby."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith was yelling, his legs shaking. "L-Lance, oh fuck, fuckfuckfuck," he said, his breathing shaky and his eyes shut tight. It felt so good.  
Lance McClain: Lance leaned back, stroking his cock as he watched Keith writhe on the bed below him. "So sexy Keith." He muttered.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith was a shaking mess, his body twisting from the pleasure, his cock leaking so much precome. His mouth was wide open, saliva dripping down his chin from the overstimulation.  
Lance McClain: Lance groaned, watching the smaller man come undone before here. "J-jesus. I can never get over how hot you are." He moaned, stroking himself faster, knowing Keith wished it were his cock inside of him instead of the vibrator.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith was breathing hard, his vision blurry from the tears of pleasure. "Lance, Lance, so much, so good," he said, panting, voice a higher whimper.  
Lance McClain: Lance leaned down and starting sucking a mark into the area of neck behind Keith's ear.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith screamed again, his sweetspot being sucked on. "H-How do you remember all of these things?" he panted out, hands clenching the chains.  
Lance McClain: "You think I could forget a single one?" He asked with a grin. "Impossible." he kept working on the mark, nipping lightly.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith moaned, feeling just on the edge, needing a little more to push him over. "Please, Lance, so close."  
Lance McClain: Lance reached down and stroked softly at Keith's cock. "Go ahead princess. I wanna watch your face as you cum."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith screamed, his mouth opening wide and his eyes screwed shut tight, his back coming up the bed as his cock spurted semen to the end of the bed. "Fuck!"  
Lance McClain: Lance reached inside and pulled out the vibrator, turning it off. But he didnt undo the hanfcuffs.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith body collapsed, still shaking. He looked up at Lance, completely fucked out. "Lance.."  
Lance McClain: He smiled. "Are you tired princess?" He asked. "Its been awhile. I'm pretty sure It's late." He cock was still very hard, but Keith came first. And is his princess was tired then he was going to bed.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "No, I want more Lance," he said, his breathing evening out a little. "I want you to come, then we can sleep," he said, looking at Lance's hard cock  
Lance McClain: Lance purred. "How should I come? What do you want me to do to you princess?  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "F-Fuck my throat," he said, looking Lance straight in the eyes.  
Lance McClain: "Should I unhandcuff you?" He asked, playing with them.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "No, just fuck me from above, s-sixty nine style," he said, breathing softly.  
Lance McClain: Lance nodded and got over top of Keith, heavy cock hanging in his face. "Ill be gentle. It's been a while baby."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith tool it into his mouth, sucking on the head a bit before taking more down.  
Lance McClain: Lance groaned immediately. "Want me to suck you off too baby?" He asked as he resisted the pound into Keith's mouth.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith pulled away. "No, just enjoy it," he said, immediately taking his cock back into his mouth, shoving to the back of his throat, moaning around it.  
Lance McClain: Lance bucked his hips slightly into Keith's mouth, groaning and reveling in the wet hotness of his mouth.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith opened his mouth, relaxing his throat, moaning louder, wanting him to fuck his throat.  
Lance McClain: Lance took that as an invitation and began shallow thrusting his hips into Keiths mouth, fucking his throat. He moaned loudly, "F-fuck! God you're so good with your mouth baby."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith moaned, his eyes shutting tight again.  
Lance McClain: It didn't take long for Lance to come down Keith's throat, pulling himself out when he was finished. "D-damn. Shit. Baby how can you still do that. so impressive. This is one of the reasons why my boyfriend is better than anyone elses."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith pulled away, swallowing and coughing, breathing in quickly. "Fuck," he said, taking large breaths. "Boyfriends?" he hummed a few seconds later.  
Lance McClain: "Hm. Well we were in highschool." He uncuffed Keith and hugged him to his chest. "So will you be my boyfriend again Keith Kogane?"  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): Keith grinned, kissing his jaw gently. "Yes Lance, I've loved you since we started dating the first time. I never let go," he said, resting his head on Lance's shoulder.  
Lance McClain: "Neither did I. And I'm sorry. I never...I should have at least /tried/ to follow you when you went to Texas. My biggest mistake was not following you." He said sadly, hugging him tight.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "It's okay baby. We're back together now and we're okay now. We can discuss this when we're not exhausted and fucked out," he said with a giggle. "You're so lucky, getting to share your room with your boyfriend, I'm stuck with this weird guy," he said, poking Lance's chest.  
Lance McClain: Lance laughed. "Probably some playboy idiot who does nothing other than party." He said with a wink, pulling Keith under the covers with him.  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "Mm, maybe I'll have some fun with him then, I do love me a good dick," he hummed, snuggling against Lance.  
Lance McClain: He just laughed softly, kissing the top of Keith's head. "Goodnight princess. love you."  
Roommate! Keith Kogane (College for starter): "Night love, I love you too," he said smiling, reveling in the feeling of Lance's warm body against his.  
Lance McClain: Lance fell asleep against him fairly quickly, hugging him in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance McClain: x  
Soulmate AU!Stripper!Keith Kogane(X for starter and explanation): (Its an Au where you only see in black and white until you touch your soulmate for the first time)  
Soulmate AU!Stripper!Keith Kogane(X for starter and explanation): Keith finished putting on his costume with a smile, marveling at the fabric in the mirror. He was wearing a simple bunny suit that hugged him in all the right places. He was told that the color was red, and that he looked good in it. But he wouldn't know. Not until the day he found his soulmate. Which he was sure would be never. He walked out from the back rooms, glancing quickly around the club before beginning to walk around, smiling at the men staring at him as he passed.  
Lance McClain: The club was flashing with a million shades of gray, somehow making everything look bright and alive despite Lance being unable to see any color. But places like this were designed for people like him, he supposed, so he shouldn't be surprised at the beauty of the monochrome decorations. Shaking his head to clear it of those thoughts, Lance made his way towards the bar, already pulling out his ID as he let the heavy thumping of the bass strip away his worries and replace them with the familiar thrum of anticipation, the warmth already pooling in his stomach at the thought of what was to come. He ordered a whiskey before moving towards the stage near the center of the club, watching as a beautiful man dressed in a bunny suit came sauntering out, catching every eye in the place before he'd even started to really move.  
Soulmate AU!Stripper!Keith Kogane(X for starter and explanation): Keith made his way to a pole and brushed his hand against it gently, looking out into the thick throng of men eagerly watching him. He had always thought at times like this, that even if he were to meet his soulmate he wouldnt want someone like him, who was watched with such eager unashamed eyes everyday. It was embarrassing to him. But at least he could revel in the thought that not every man out there was an old pervert. His gaze settled on a tall, tan man at the bar, throwing him a wink before wrapping his leg around the pole.  
Lance McClain: Lance grinned as the stripper moved towards the pole, bright eyes tracking his easy, flowing movements. Even without color, he looked beautiful, like some kind of porcelain doll - pale skin that looked soft even under the bright lights, dark hair that framed his narrow face perfectly.. Lance knew he was going to enjoy this night, even more so as the man tossed him a wink before starting his routine. Pushing himself away from the bar, Lance began walking towards the stage, careful not to spill his drink as he leaned against one of the club's few empty high tables to watch. He was fairly sure the bunny suit was red (a friend of his that had already found her soulmate had been teaching Lance how to recognize different colors), so that was what he decided to call the dancer - Red.  
Soulmate AU!Stripper!Keith Kogane(X for starter and explanation): He twirled around the pole slowly, keeping his leg wrapped around it before pressing closer, lips ghosting over the pole momentarily before pulling away and jutting out his hip, showing off his ass and the small white bunny tail that came with it. He kissed his hand and blew the kiss into the crowd before he really began dancing, grinding against the pole sensually.  
Lance McClain: Lance let out a shaky breath of air as Red really got to work, allowing himself to imagine that the kiss was blown at him. He was a hopeless romantic, especially with alcohol in his system, but he couldn't stop hoping. Besides, Red was breathtaking, and Lance could almost forget his stress as he watched the man grind against the pole, his hips rolling smoothly and ass attracting the eye of every patron in the club, even those that claimed to be straight.  
Soulmate AU!Stripper!Keith Kogane(X for starter and explanation): A few minutes later he finished his dance, breathing slightly harder as he looked out over the crowd of everyone. He walked around the stage, collecting cash that was thrown up and taking the cash handed out to him from mens hands. Once he finished he walked off the stage, beginning to roam the club. It was his job now to listen to any of the customers requests. Usually after a dance like that men would come up and book him for a private room, hoping to get some action. Of course, Keith never let them touch him below the belt though.  
Lance McClain: Lance had nearly forgotten about his drink by the time the dance was over, too entranced in Red's movements, in his body, to think about anything else. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the dancer even as he began wandering around the club, watching other men interact with him. Some where more forward than others, many of them trying to get Red somewhere private from what Lance could hear, and he had to wonder what it would be like, spending the evening alone with the dancer. He quickly shook that thought out of his head, finishing his whiskey in one long drink before moving forward, towards the dancer as he flirted with another customer.  
Soulmate AU!Stripper!Keith Kogane(X for starter and explanation): Keith turned down their offers, answering in a sweet voice. "I can't go to a private room with all of you." He said, looking around at them innocently. "I can only choose one person." He said, looking around thoughtfully. He knew that by saying that more men would come, entranced at the thought of the dancer choosing them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Back in Highschool Keith and Lance were well known as a notorious couple. Not because they were cute together, or because they were both hot. It was how much they seemed to cling to each other. In public Keith seemed to always be on top of Lance's lap, either kissing him or being kissed. It seemed like they never stopped going at it. And unbeknown to the rest of the school they would have constant sex. Everywhere that they could. In the locker room, where they almost got caught. And under the bleachers, where Lance had to keep a hand over Keith's mouth. And Lance had been madly in love with Keith. He was more to him than anyone else had ever been and nothing could ever replace that. But then Keith moved away, leaving Lance alone and single. Now they were both going to college. Lance looked down at the piece of paper in his hand with a frown. His roommate was Keith K. This had to be a coincidence right? Some sick joke from the universe? He sighed and walked to the door to his dorm, almost too afraid to open it, too afraid to have his hope of seeing Keith again crushed. He slowly opened the door, taking a step inside.  
Keith Kogane: Keith hadn't told a soul about his future plans, he had always kept it to himself for a few different reasons. He didn't want to disappoint anyone if his plans failed or if he changed his mind, this was just the much easier solution. He had of course told Lance about the things he considered but after he found out they had to move he didn't get on with any of it. It was just sort of... An idea, nothing more. But here he was, accepted into a college, a good one too. He was.. Mildly proud of himself if he had to admit it, but then again he was worried. Worried about things changing and turning everything around when they had finally fallen into place. He had looked through the list of roommates once or twice, not really caring much about it since he much preferred to get to know the person face to face rather than through a piece of paper. He dropped the last box on the floor, sighing deeply and turning around at the sound of the door opening. "What the fuck-" Keith's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, frozen in place.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance stopped in his tracked, eyes widening. This was his Keith. /His/ Keith. Oh god he didn't know what to do. He didn't prepare for this. He let out a shaky breath, taking another step forward. It had been two years since they had last seen each other, it was most likely that Keith had moved on. "H-hey buddy." He said lamely, mentally slapping himself. "Its uh...Its been awhile." Real smooth Lance.  
Keith Kogane: Keith didn't know what to do, he simply couldn't believe it. He would've double-checked that list now if he had the chance but he couldn't, he was just standing there. He felt so many things at once, he remembered their last goodbye and how their texts had just faded into nothing. How much he had hated himself for letting it happen, Lance had been his first real boyfriend and he had just let him slip away. Keith mentally cringed at the greeting but couldn't help but find it oddly sweet, Lance hadn't seemed to have changed at all. "Y.. Yeah, two years, huh?"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He nodded, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his head. "You um...stopped talking to me." He said quietly, looking down. He had felt his heart shatter when he had stopped receiving texts from Keith. He regretted mentioning it as soon as he said it, looking back up. "I-I mean it's fine. I-if you got a boyfriend or something they mustve wanted you to stop texting me right?" He asked with an awkward grin.  
Keith Kogane: Ouch. Fucking /ouch/, Lance. Keith didn't know what to respond, that hurt and he was honestly a little pissed. Back in the day he would've snapped at Lance and then that would be it, they hadn't even known what fighting really was because they always seemed to be the bigger person, both of them. "I was..." Keith cleared his throat, "I didn't really do it on purpose." He admitted, he wasn't going to start ranting about the problems he had gone through, not now. "I'm sorry."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "I-It's okay..." He said nonchalantly, though it showed that he was hurt. Didnt do it on purpose? Did that mean that Keith had forgotten about him? Whatever. It wasnt like they were dating anyways. He walked farther into the room, moving over to the side of the room he saw was free. "What have you been doing?"  
Keith Kogane: All Keith wanted was to lash forward into Lance's arms, act like nothing had happened but there was no way Lance would let him. Not after the way he had just blocked him out of his life, no way. Keith rubbed the back of his neck, gesturing towards the box on the floor. "I've just been unpacking, so... Seems like we're roommates, huh?" Keith wondered if this would mean that they would be avoiding each other, acting like their past never happened when all he wanted was the opposite. He had been craving Lance non-stop since he moved, it was his own damn fault. Once he realized that he was shutting him out it was too late, he couldn't have done it differently.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He glanced over to him, setting his things on the free bed. "I'm going to bring stuff tomorrow. I just wanted to spend the first night in my dorm." He explained. But now he was regretting it. To sleep in a room with Keith and not be able to cuddle against him sounded like a hell. He had always held Keith close in high school, craving his touch and affection constantly. Which, thinking back on it, may have been what triggered all the sex. Not that he or Keith had ever complained about it.  
Keith Kogane: Keith scratched his eyebrow, nodding slowly. He actually thought about going to the principal or the councilor to ask for a new dorm, not because he wanted one but because he thought that maybe Lance did. He would understand if he did, it must feel horrible to share a room with someone who just stopped talking to you. Keith was so filled with regret, he just had no idea how handle it. Lance would probably never forgive him. "Hey, uhh... If you're not comfortable or whatever we can.. You know, maybe change roommates..." He suggested, only for Lance's sake.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He turned his head away, pretending to busy himself with the zipper of his bag. "I-I mean...yea if you want.." He squeaked out. Tears had started pricking in the corner of his eyes. This was just too overwhelming for him, too emotional. He hadnt seen Keith in so long, hadnt even talked to him in so long, and now he was basically being told to switch rooms. He had misinterpreted it but he didnt know that, too hurt to think.  
Keith Kogane: Keith could tell that Lance was upset, not knowing how to react. Was he just hurt in general or did he say something wrong? Keith wanted to make up for it but he had no idea what Lance was really thinking, he bit down on his lower lip and decided to actually take it seriously. "I don't have anything against sharing a dorm with you, so.. If /you/ want to switch, that's fine... I won't-... I won't force you to stay," he finally said. He realized that their main coping mechanism back in the day when they were upset was sex, literally all they did was have sex and now that he thought about it he didn't know if that was even a healthy relationship to begin with. But he wanted it to be.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance stood up, wiping away a tear. "N-no it's okay. I'll...I'll go talk to someone about it." His voice was shaky, and tears were now streaming down his face. He had never been the type to cry, instead cracking jokes or talking to Keith about his troubles, but right now he didnt want and /couldnt/ do either of those things. He grabbed his bag and started towards the door, hoping to god Keith didnt see the tears on his face.  
Keith Kogane: No, this was it. Keith lashed forward, grabbing Lance's arm and carefully pulled at him to get his attention. "Y-you're doing that thing!..." He said, not even knowing how to describe it. "I've only seen you act like this once before and I know that it's when you're hurting badly," he tightened his grip slightly. "And... And I want to... Make that go away," he said. "I want... I want to make the hurt go away, just.. Tell me how."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance looked back at him. He dropped his bag and pulled him into a hug, throwing caution to the wind. Fuck it. This was his Keith. And his Keith had always lived in the moment, so why shouldnt he? He hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much...I tried to date other people but...it just hurt. I couldnt..." He sobbed. For now, all he wanted was to hold him.  
Keith Kogane: Keith was so surprised, he had almost expected to get slapped or something but instead he was pulled into a hug. He froze, not knowing what to do. It took a moment before he actually wrapped his arms around Lance in return and it felt /so/ good, fuck... "I'm sorry," he whispered. Keith knew that there would be trouble if they started dating again, not for other people but for themselves. They had been apart for so long, they could've been completely different people. If it was up to Keith he just.. Wanted to fall in love with Lance like he had before.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He pulled away again, wiping at his face. "I-It's not your fault Keith. I just...I'm pretty pathetic." He sighed, picking his bag back up. "If you want I'll still switch rooms. But...I don't mind rooming with you."  
Keith Kogane: Keith shook his head, "you're not pathetic. I was.. A fucking dick to you, Lance..." He sighed, he had only seen Lance cry a few times before because mainly he was this strong beam of care towards other people but... Keith had to admit he was happy to see him actually letting his emotions out, "let's see how this turns out.. Okay?"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He nodded. "Yea. I-I'm sorry. I'll stop crying now." He said sheepishly. "And you werent a dick. I-I get it. You shouldnt stay hung up on your exes." He muttered, carrying his bag back to the bed. "But I guess its hypocritical for me to say that."  
Keith Kogane: Ouch... "Lance..." Keith sighed, watching Lance from the spot. "It wasn't because I lost interest in you, I just had a lot to think about and when I realized you had slipped away it was too late." Keith slowly stepped closer, "I want to start anew... If you want, of course." He said, holding out his hand with a smile. "Keith Kogane, nice to meet you.."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance stared skeptically at his hand for a second before taking it and shaking it hesitantly. "Lance McClain. I think we know a little too much about each other to /start/ with this." He said with a frown. "I'll ask you conversation starters that I know the answers to."  
Keith Kogane: Okay, that failed. Keith bit his lower lip, retreating his hand. "I didn't mean it like that..." He said, "I don't want us to just forget everything but I don't want it to ruin what we can have here." Lance knew Keith wasn't good with words, just socially in general, he was really trying. "I'm sorry..."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He gave him a smile. "I understand. But I don't think I wanna pretend nothing happened. I...really enjoyed the time we spent together. If that's what you wanna do then we can just act like friends for now." He offered, grinning.  
Keith Kogane: Keith nodded, he could definitely agree to that. "Yeah, I'd like that." He said truthfully though in the back of his mind he had other thoughts, he kept those quiet for now but he knew what they were saying. He wondered if Lance was the same, if he was still the guy to take the first step, the guy that knew what he wanted... Keith pulled away, stepping over to his last box and started pulling out clothes which he organised in the drawer beside his bed. He... Missed feeling small, that was something Lance had been good at and now, for so long he had had to be someone he was not in front of other people.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance began unpacking his things, glancing over at Keith every once in a while. He wished that he and Keith could return to how they used to be, but he knew that there was alot that they needed to catch up on, and a lot of borders they had to overcome. So for now he wanted to treat it as a challenge. He had made Keith fall in love with him before and he would do it again, no matter what it took.  
Keith Kogane: The whole roommate thing had gone pretty smoothly Keith would say, of course there had been slight awkward moments here and there. Like when one of them had just gotten out of the shower, if they had to change clothes and so on. It wasn't a big deal, they weren't making a scene out of any of it and it slowly didn't become a problem at all. They were close again, not like they had been but they were definitely back at the friend part. Keith couldn't be more relieved. He was getting his Lance back.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He looked over to Keith. "Hey. Do you wanna go to the movies?" He asked nonchalantly. He had done his best to make Keith as comfortable as he could, not overstepping his bounds. He hoped that this didnt seem like a date. He wanted to bring Keith out to do something they both enjoyed, especially if Keith had fun.  
Keith Kogane: Keith had been sitting by his desk, reading through a text book as Lance spoke. He thought for a moment before humming an "mhm," and then slowly turning towards the brunet. "What do you wanna watch?" He asked, running his hand through his semi-long hair. Lance had been very mature about the whole thing in his opinion, he hadn't tried anything and Keith really appreciated that but deep down something was getting tired of waiting. A part of him didn't even think the word "friends" belonged between them.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance hummed, thinking for a moment. "Spiderman? I know you talked about wanting to see it." He said with a smile. He had been observant, trying to find the chance to go out somewhere with Keith. And when he had heard that he wanted to go see the movie he knew it was his chance.  
Keith Kogane: Keith smiled faintly, dropping his pencil on the desk and tilted his head to the side. "And you're correct," he muttered. Of course he wouldn't miss a chance to first of all watch Spider-man, but go out with Lance for the first time in a while. He had missed it, he had missed /Lance/... Things kept coming back to him, how daring Lance was. He could even remember a time in the cinema where Lance had decided the movie wasn't as exciting as Keith's groin but he tried to keep that thought out of his head.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He grinned widely, proud of himself. "Great. Do you wanna go tonight? I figured you'd be free since all you do is lay in bed looking at Mothman articles." He teased. He loved to joke and mess around with people, but mostly with Keith. It couldnt possibly be because of how cute he was when he blushed, or the adorable face he made when he was angry.  
Keith Kogane: Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes at the other with a faint smile on his lips. "Oh har har," he responded. "But yes, I would like that." He said in a more natural tone, glancing down at his homework. "What time is the movie going?" Keith wanted an excuse to ditch his homework, he wasn't getting much further tonight, he was too tired for sure.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "Half an hour? Fuck maybe I should have chose a later showing. We should probably leave soon." He said sheepishly, looking over at Keith. He stood up, walking over to his dresser. "I'll help you finish that later. Let's get ready."  
Keith Kogane: Keith was quick to rise up, "it's like you don't know me at all." He said with a grin, walking away from his desk and over to his dresser where he grabbed a moss green zip hoodie to wear on top of his black T-shirt, just then realizing who it used to belong to. He bit his lower lip, slipping it on anyways, it didn't matter, right? No. Keith shoved his hands into his pockets after grabbing his wallet and backed up towards the door. "Let's gooo."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance threw on a simple tshirt over his tank top, following Keith to the door and grabbing his own wallet and keys. "I'm coming I'm coming." He stared at the hoodie for a second before shrugging it off. Fuck that was cute. Adorable. He was going to explode. He opened the door, his face slightly red. "Lets go."  
Keith Kogane: Keith swore his cheeks were warm, he just prayed to every god that it wasn't visible. He could tell that Lance had noticed but he couldn't exactly read his thoughts on it, so he just walked out of the dorm and was greeted by a pretty much empty campus and an orange sky. "Remember that time we broke into that closed school in your hometown?" He asked, a small smile on his lips. "You showed me around, though we skipped the basement because you were too scared." Keith teased, giving Lance an elbow to the side. Leaving out the part where they ended up having sex in one of the classrooms...  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He scoffed, looking over. "Me? Too scared? In your dreams Kogane. I was just...protecting you from the ghosts!" He said proudly, grinning at him as the two walked to his car. "I know you were absolutely terrified." He remembered the sex too, every time with Keith had been unforgettable. But he wouldnt mention it now, when he had been so careful to not make sexual remarks or jokes towards Keith. Flirting and joking around was in his nature, but he wanted to take this slowly.  
Keith Kogane: Keith rolled his eyes, "riiight." He knew that Lance had been sort of jumpy when it came to creepy and scary stuff, he didn't judge he just found it pretty... Cute. Keith stepped up to the car, opening the door and slipping in. "I had never imagined you with your own car, at least not a nice one. Remember the first car you got from your uncle? It smelled like popcorn and burnt plastic," he smiled faintly at the memory. Lance had taken Keith out for a drive that day, they had been talking or hours just going nowhere. He missed it.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He smiled happily, getting in the drivers seat. "I liked that car. Remember when I drove us out to the desert? And we got lost and I acted like I wasnt lost and just wanted to look at the stars with you." He said, happily reminiscing in the memory.  
Keith Kogane: Keith grinned, "that was probably the most cheesy thing you've ever done. I remember you played really bad Spanish music to piss me off before actually getting to the surprise," he chuckled and glanced out the window at the parking lot. "And I remember that you used to keep condoms in the glove box but you wouldn't admit they were yours until that night, you fucking loser." Keith laughed softly, just then realizing that he had actually brought something about their sexual relationship up and his cheeks went warm. Hopefully they could both laugh at it together.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance felt his own cheeks light up at Keith's words. "H-hey. For your information my mom gave them to me. You know how she is. 'Oh Lance please take this you need protection chico.'" He did a terrible imitation of his mother, starting up the car and pulling out of the student parking lot.  
Keith Kogane: Keith decided to go on, not wanting to leave it on an awkward note. "Yeah, but still. Why would your uncle, out of all people, have that many condoms in the car that he's lending out to his nephew?" He raised an eyebrow at Lance, leaning back in his seat and crossing his legs. "You've never been a good liar."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He laughed softly. "Yea you're right. I can't believe I said it was my uncles." He snorted, continuing to drive. "I don't know how you put up with me. I was a little shit." It didnt take long for them to reach the movie theatre, it being near campus.  
Keith Kogane: Keith's smile faded, not because he was upset or anything, he was just.. Thinking. "You were my little shit," he said with a soft voice and kept looking out the window. Once they made it Keith lightened up again, unbuckling his seatbelt almost immediately. "Come on, we gotta get the best seats."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance shut the car off, grabbing his things. "I'm coming. Calm down Keith we're early." He said with a laugh. In the past they had always picked seats in the back, where they could make out and touch each other without being noticed, but Lance was planning on being a bit more grown up this time. God he was such a horny teenager. And to be fair so was Keith. He wasnt the only one to blame.  
Keith Kogane: Keith was wondering if Lance had picked the same seats they always used to pick, right in the middle at the very back, somehow those were always people's last picks which was just convenient for them at the time but now, it felt odd. Were they picking the same seats? While actually acting adult-like? Were they changing seats just to get away from that memory? Either way Keith was letting Lance decide.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance looked around the theatre when he had paid and they were inside. "Um...how about in the center?" He asked with a blush. He figured Keith wouldnt want to be in the seats that they used to sit in, with so many raunchy memories.  
Keith Kogane: Keith was conflicted, he didn't want their past to affect their choices. The back was still the best place to sit, so... Why not? "Why not the back?" He asked, pulling out his wallet to pay for whatever treats they were getting. "Go find something," he said got himself a big box of popcorn that they could share as well as a soda for himself.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance gulped softly. "S-sure. The back is fine." He said nonchalantly. He got himself a soda as well, and a pack of M&M's. "L-Let's go sit down then."  
Keith Kogane: Keith bought the treats now that Lance had paid for the tickets, helping him carry everything and headed into the screen room. As soon as he saw the back row he got several flashbacks of their dirty actions, his cheeks going red but he was determined not to let it affect him and sat down in the back row. "What did you think of the trailer?"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He sat down next to Keith, putting his drink in his cupholder. "I think that it looks cool. It's been forever since I watched a spiderman movie." He answered with a grin, stretching out in his seat, always quick to get comfortable.  
Keith Kogane: Keith took a sip of his soda, looking over at Lance as he spoke. "Yeah, same here. Andrew Garfield is still my favorite Spiderman, judge me all you want but he's hot as fuck." He said, smiling and putting the drink into the cup holder.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Sure he's a little hot but he's no Lance McClain. Hottest halloween spiderman ever." He joked with a grin, winking at Keith. Oh shit. Was that a flirt? He was flirting with Keith. Hopefully all went well.  
Keith Kogane: Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance, a smile on his lips despite that. He didn't react much to the wink, it already felt pretty natural but of course he was unsure of what it meant. "I do admit you looked pretty good but no matter what you say your parkour skills do /not/ improve by beer, you fell like 7 times." He chuckled, it turning into a soft laugh. "Everyone were so done with you I had to drag you outside."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He smiled, not answering as he saw the movie start. He ate a bit of popcorn before looking over at Keith. "Hey. Do you wanna count shoulder?" He asked with a smile. May as well try something else. Play it off as a joke if it goes badly.  
Keith Kogane: Keith turned his head back towards Lance, whispering through the commercials. "Count shoulders?" He asked, obviously a tad confused. Was it like a game or something he had learned while he was gone?  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance smiled at him, tapping both of his own shoulders respectively. "One, two." He touched one of Keith's then put his arm around him, hand on his other shoulder. "Three, four." He said with a smile, blushing lightly.  
Keith Kogane: Keith honestly didn't know how to react, his cheeks went warm real quick and he was very tempted to just stay in the embrace but something was telling him that it was going to fast. He had been with Lance before, why was he feeling so weird? Was he supposed to tell Lance no? He wasn't doing anything wrong, so Keith couldn't. Keith was about to pull away but he knew that he would regret it if he did, he would hurt Lance and just make everything awkward again. Besides... Being in his arms was something he had missed. He had been staring at Lance for a moment, maybe a moment that was a little too long before he actually shifted and laid his head down on his shoulder. Friends. Right.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance's heartbeat had picked up somewhere in the middle of Keith staring at him, wondering if this was too much. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief when Keith rested his head on his shoulder. He wanted him to be comfortable, able to enjoy being in his embrace. He smiled, turning his attention to the screen. He hoped that this would work out the way he wanted it to. His attempts at wooing Keith had never failed in the past but...this was the present. And so much had happened between them that he was unsure of himself.  
Keith Kogane: Keith let himself relax, it felt almost like in the beginning when they had started dating and they were both somewhat shy aside from the sexual tension. But there was anxiety present this time, Keith was scared. He wanted it all to go back but how could Lance even trust him after that? What if they actually got back together and all it was was sex? Was that all they secretly wanted?...  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance had always seen sex as an added bonus of dating Keith. He had based their relationship on more though. The love that he had for him had been insurmountable. In a way it still was, though it killed him to keep his feelings under wraps. But, he felt happy enough now just to have his arm around Keith, being able to hold him in some way.  
Keith Kogane: Keith tried his best to focus on the movie, and he did until the point where his neck started hurting. He pulled away, making sure that Lance knew it was because of his neck by rubbing it. He instead just leaned into the embrace, still staying close. He was having a nice time, he really was. He was just.. An anxious person, he wanted to be able to talk freely about everything with Lance but he knew that wasn't an option which made it harder to work with.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance watched the rest of the movie in silence, not making any other moves after his initial 'shoulder counting' technique. When it was over he looked over at Keith, removing his arm. "No way. That was such a good movie. What did you think?"  
Keith Kogane: Keith was glad that Lance brought up the movie immediately so there was no awkward moment, "it was really good. Way better than I expected," he said as a small smile grew on his lips and he rose up. They had finished most of their snacks, Keith threw out the trash and kept the cup of soda which was about half full. "So, what now?"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance shrugged. "We could...go get some ice cream? That's what we always used to do after movies right?" He asked with a grin.  
Keith Kogane: Oh yeah, Keith had always had a sweet tooth and especially after sexual encounters. Now it felt a little different though but he wasn't going to say no, "let's do it." He said and shoved his hand into the pocket of his hoodie and took another sip of his soda. Was it weird that he felt the urge to return to the memories? Of course he wasn't going to do anything, he kept himself from it, he wouldn't allow it.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance led the way outside, to his car. "I um...I hope that it wasnt awkward when I did that.." He said, hoping Keith would know what he meant by 'that'. He wanted to make sure Keith was comfortable, at the expense of his own feelings. Keith was more important.  
Keith Kogane: Lance just had to bring that up, didn't he? Was Keith surprised? Not really. "No, it was fine." He said with a natural tone to his voice to make sure that Lance knew that he meant it, he wouldn't have leaned into his touch if he was weirded out. Keith slipped into the car, buckling his seatbelt and taking a deep breath. People around campus didn't know about their past relationship, he thought about that a lot. What would they think if they actually went back to how they used to act? Would people judge them?  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He got into the drivers seat, starting up the car. "Good! I um...can we talk about something? After we get our ice cream?" He bit his lip as he pulled out of the parking lot. He didnt want to make things weird but...it had been awhile and he felt that maybe it was time for him to actually open up, actually let Keith know how he felt. Both of them were cowards, and he knew that their fragile relationship would go nowhere if he didnt address it.  
Keith Kogane: Keith turned his head towards Lance, confused at first but then realized that Lance had, like before, taken the responsibility of talking about things. He was good at that, Keith appreciated it. "Yeah, sure." He said, already knowing what was coming and hugged his leg close to his body as he went through his social media.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance drove them to a local ice cream shop, heart pounding the entire time. How was he going to do this? He had always been bad at addressing his own emotions and...god he'd done it before but now here they were, tiptoeing around anything to do with the past, trying to pretend they were just friends when Lance knew they could never be just friends again. Everytime he looked at Keith his heart fluttered. There was always something there, something special  
Keith Kogane: Keith had gone through his messages, he had actually made friends which was rare. As the internet stated it: He as an introvert had been adopted by extroverts, that fit pretty well in his opinion. He had put his phone down, enjoying the ride till they made it to the ice cream shop. "It.. Kind of looks like the one, you know the one down by the beach?" He said, once again bringing up the past. It was all he could do at this point.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He smiled sadly. "Yea..." He looked down, shutting the car off. "Keith I...lets go inside." God he was so anxious. Keith had shown no signs of liking Lance anymore, not like he used to. He didn't know if this was the right thing to do. He loved him so much, but he would rather stay quiet and suffer in silence than have Keith reject him. It would most likely send him into a depression. Worse than the one he had when Keith left. The one he had never told him about. He had refused to go to school, eat, get out of bed. The only thing that had pulled him out of it was the realization that Keith could still be happy without him.  
Keith Kogane: Keith's mood dropped, it seemed like it was the time for him to shut up and so he did. He got out of the car the same time as Lance, awkwardly walking up to the ice cream shop and opened the door for Lance to walk in first. He was starting to get anxious, what if Lance was tired of trying at this point? What if he found out that there would not be anything more than friends? Just the words felt wrong in this context, they weren't meant to be "just friends" it just took some time.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He walked in, smiling at Keith and offering him a quick thank you as he pulled out his wallet. "I'll pay. Just order." He commanded, looking at the flavors.  
Keith Kogane: Keith blinked, "oh uhh.." He stepped up to the selection of flavors and took a moment to think, picking the same as he had always done. "Chocolate and raspberry, please." He said politely, glancing over at Lance.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "Just vanilla for me." Lance told the cashier. She nodded and quickly got their ice cream, handing it to each of them. Lance finished up with paying, walking over to a booth with Keith.  
Keith Kogane: Keith took the ice cream, watching Lance and stopping him. "Eh, wait-.. Can we like.. Walk?" He asked, the weather was so nice and it wasn't completely dark yet so he figured they could at least do that so they wouldn't just sit in silence.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He nodded, instead walking towards the door. "Sure. But we still gotta talk." He told him sternly, making sure he wasnt trying to find a way to weasel out of it. Which, honestly, was a very Keith thing to do,.  
Keith Kogane: Okay Lance had caught him there, he hadn't exactly tried to get out of it but he had considered it. Even so he would let Lance say what he had to say, leaving the ice cream shop with the brunet and sighed. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked, trying to have an open mind and not let his feelings take over already.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance looked up to the sky for a moment, as if sending a silent prayer before he began talking. "Well...Keith I've known you for a long ass time. Like a /long/ ass time. And we used to hate each other but then we became friends and then...we started dating and....I loved you. More than I have ever or will ever love anything. I loved the way you kissed me and the way that you'd smack me when I teased you and the way that you loved me back. But...right now we're not dating. And the whole time you were gone I was just wishing, praying that someday I'd be able to see you again and let you know just how much I loved you. But I didn't tell you. Instead we went back to being friends. But...I don't think I like being friends. Keith I could never stop loving you and I guess what I'm trying to say is...I still do. I mean...the new you too. Alot of things about you changed. But I still love all of it." He admitted, looking back down. Ok. He hadnt meant to pour his soul. Oh god he was scared. So so scared.  
Keith Kogane: Keith listened carefully to what the other had to say, swearing he could hear his own heartbreak at the hurt in Lance's voice. Once he was done Keith had no idea where to begin, he almost considered just droppin his ice cream and go in for a hug but Lance had paid for it so... "Lance, I can't-... I don't even know where to begin, you know I'm bad at expressing my feelings... But I'm gonna try, so just.. Bear with me." Keith cleared his throat, "okay so... I can't even begin to describe how much you meant to me, okay? At the time I couldn't see myself with anyone else, I was so perfectly happy and I... When I moved I guess I-... Forgot that you wouldn't be just around the corner, I was scared that you were already off with someone else and I got... I got depressed, so... I didn't dare to keep contact with you, I just didn't dare..." He sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "There was nothing I wanted more than to just jump into your arms that day and pretend that two year break never happened, I wanted to go back to what we had but a part of me told me that I wasn't good enough and that you wouldn't forgive me... I'm so sorry."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance frowned. "Not good enough? Keith you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I um...didnt say this but when I saw that my roommate was Keith K my first thought was, 'no way this is /my/ Keith. No way I'll actually be able to see him again.' And I guess it sorta felt like the universe...wanted us to be together again?" He asked. He looked away, embarrassed. "B-but that's cheesy. I um...don't know what to say other than that."  
Keith Kogane: Keith grinned awkwardly, "I didn't even look at the list..." He admitted, "but.. When you stepped through that door, I swear my depression just went away..." Keith cleared his throat, "I want... I want to go back to what we had, I want to be able to be as close to you both mentally and... Physically, I've.. Missed you."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "You..." He cleared his throat. He stopped walking and grabbed Keith's hand, forcing him to stop too. "T-then. Will you be my boyfriend Keith Kogane?"  
Keith Kogane: Keith looked back at Lance, hesitating. Something was holding him back, it might have been guilt, it might have been anxiety of what was to come. They had both changed a lot but he felt like they would both go back towards their old selves if they decided to go through with it, everyone had always called them the power couple. They were meant to be together, as cheesy as that sounded. "Yes."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance's face erupted into a bright smile, pulling Keith into a hug. "You mean it? You really mean it? I can tell people you're my boyfriend again? I can show you off? I can /cuddle/ you?" He asked in excitement.  
Keith Kogane: Keith stumbled slightly, ending up dropping the half finished ice cream anyways but he didn't care. He returned the hug, this time hugging with his whole body, feeling Lance for real for the first time since they met again. "Please," he mumbled into Lance's shoulder. It would still take a bit to get fully comfortable but Keith wanted to get there, and get there fast.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He pulled away, smiling like a dumbass. "I'm so happy." He told him, grin not fading in the least. "Oh uh...sorry about your ice cream. You can have the rest of mine. Or I can buy you a new one."  
Keith Kogane: Keith shook his head, "I don't care about the ice cream." He said, holding onto Lance's waist. He was a tad ashamed about the fact that one of the first places his thoughts went were the sex, what could he say? It was amazing. Lance loved experimenting, hopefully he still did. He wasn't very dominant in that sense but once it got down to it he knew exactly how he wanted things to be.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance had already decided that he would let Keith decide when he were ready for anything sexual, just like he had the first time. It would be entirely up to him, and Lance wouldnt tell him so. But once he did decide, Lance would gladly follow his decision.  
Keith Kogane: Keith looked up at Lance, for the first time not seeing anything insecure about his smile and he swore he could've melted. That was the Lance he remembered. Keith slowly rose to his tip-toes, cupping Lance's cheek and leaned in to press their lips together.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance instantly returned the kiss, giving in to the feeling he had been craving for years. He smiled into the kiss, more happy than he had been since Keith had initially moved away. This was it. This was love. This was happiness.  
Keith Kogane: Keith held the kiss for a long time, slowly sinking back down onto his heels and blushed. Suddenly he felt somewhat shy, Lance always did that to him in tender moments like this but never if they made out in the middle of class. There was just a difference. "So we're... Back to normal?"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance shook his head. "No way. We're not back to normal. We're reborn! Completely revamped! Klance season two!" He said happily, using the old nickname people had given their relationship back in highschool.  
Keith Kogane: Keith chuckled softly, "Klance season two." He agreed, grabbing Lance's hand. "Let's head back to the car, yeah?..." Keith's mind drifted, not knowing whether or not to speak his mind. "Do you still have condoms in your car?" He asked bluntly, trying to be completely calm about it just like Lance used to.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance's face flushed red. "N-no. They're in my sock drawer." He said calmly, though the red on his face showed he was anything but calm.  
Keith Kogane: Keith hesitated for a moment, squeezing Lance's hand. "We don't need one," Keith had always been one to cope through sex. Some people might take that as a bad thing but Lance understood, all of this had been very draining emotionally and finally he was getting comfortable.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "A-are you sure." He meant it in a double sense. Was Keith sure that he didnt need a condom, and was Keith sure that he was ready to do this.  
Keith Kogane: Keith wanted to go back to the previous Keith, at least when it came to being blunt and open about what he wanted. He trusted Lance, more than anyone. "I... Want to experience you like that again, you made me feel so... Small and weak and it was amazing..."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He smirked softly. "Oh. You wanna be /dominated/." He commented, beginning to walk towards his car.  
Keith Kogane: Keith's cheeks went a tad red, he had always been bad at admitting that, not wanting to seem like the typical "bottom." But he was. "I never.. Said that," he mumbled just like he used to.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "Oh but you did. You wanna feel small and weak. So you must want me to dominate you." He said with a grin, opening the passenger door to the car when they reached it. "Do you seriously wanna do it in the car?"  
Keith Kogane: Keith realized how desperate he must've seemed, his cheeks going even more red. "I just--.. I don't know? Don't you?" He responded, pursing his lips which was a nervous habit.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He grinned. "How about we go back to the dorm this time? It's been awhile and I want you to be comfortable. Cause it might hurt a little bit." He told him, worried.  
Keith Kogane: "Since when have you worried about that?" Keith sent him a little smile, patting his chest. "We can.. Go to the dorm, no problem."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance scoffed. "Hey! If I recall I bought like a gallon of lube for our first time cause I wanted to make sure I had enough to not hurt you. So you can't say I'm not worried about you." He huffed, starting the car. "If you want, /next/ time can be in the car."  
Keith Kogane: Keith rolled his eyes, "I'm not saying you aren't worried about me. You were just.. You know, more risky and daring. Besides, I liked it.." He buckled his seatbelt, glancing over at Lance and placed his hand on his thigh almost possessively just like he used to.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance buckled his own seatbelt, stiffening as Keith put a hand on his thigh. "Jesus Keith. I won't last till the dorm if you do shit like that." He warned him, beginning to drive.  
Keith Kogane: Keith looked over, "okay first of all get your mind out of the gutter, I used to do this even when I didn't want to have sex. Second of all," he squeezed Lance's thigh. "What if I don't want to wait?"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "And everytime you did it without wanting sex it turned me on." He told him, rolling his eyes. He groaned quietly as Keith squeezed his thigh. "Then I'll /make/ you wait for it. And you know how relentless I can be."  
Keith Kogane: Keith huffed, pulling back his hand and crossed his arms across his chest like the brat he could be when he didn't get what he wanted. It was almost they were back already, it was so.. /so/ good.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance was doing about ten over the speed limit the whole way back to campus, ready to fulfill Keith's needs. He parked the car and looked over at Keith. "How much do you want me to dominate you?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to go overboard.....just yet.  
Keith Kogane: Keith looked back at Lance with the exact same look, "as much as you want, go nuts." He said, quickly getting out of the car and closing the door behind himself. Crazy how a few hours ago they had been two angsty teenagers who thought an arm around the shoulder was too much..  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance got out of the car, moving slow purposefully. "Be naked by the time I get upstairs." He told his calmly, easily slipping into a more dominant role as he looked over at Keith.  
Keith Kogane: That went straight to Keith's groin, he bit his lower lip and sprinted upstairs, not caring about how desperate he must've looked. He unlocked the door to the dorm and stepped inside, quickly starting to strip but once he got to his boxers he paused. Was this really what he wanted? "Urgh, shut up." He cussed at his own thoughts, dropping his underwear. He knew this was what he wanted, it was more than sex.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance made his way upstairs slowly, knowing it would drive him crazy. He finally walked into the dorm, nearly groaning at just the sight of Keith, all naked and waiting for him. He had planned to give Keith a penalty if he hadnt done as Lance had wanted, but he had gone slowly enough that it wasnt hard to fulfill. It had all been a matter of if Keith wanted to listen or not. He looked him up and down, eyes memorizing every inch of him. "Jesus you're so beautiful..." He muttered.  
Keith Kogane: Keith turned around once the door opened, his cheeks burning but he felt oddly.. Comfortable. Nudity had never been a big deal between them, they could walk around undressed without a single comment, only when being intimate they would turn it into something different. "I... Uhh, remember you once mentioned how you thought nipple piercings were hot?..." He gestured to his chest, he only had in one of them but.. He had actually done it.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance walked closer, till he was nearly pressed against Keith. "Fuck yes I did. And I'm going to agree with myself. This is the hottest thing I've ever seen." He muttered, a hand reaching up to hesitantly feel the peircing.  
Keith Kogane: Keith bit his lower lip, looking down to watch Lance's hand. "It was.. Actually pretty stupid because... I got it after, you know.." He smiled faintly, he hadn't known if they would ever see each other again but he had still done this for Lance. He didn't regret it. "Touch me more.."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "Well I like it. You look absolutely delicious. Actually. I think you look so delicious I wanna taste. Go lay down." He commanded as he took off his shirt, his tank top shortly following it.  
Keith Kogane: Keith slowly backed away, stepping over to the bed and lied down. He had one hand above his head, the other resting on his stomach, one leg bent and the other spread from said leg.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He groaned, making his way over at he hastily took off his pants. "Jesus Keith. When you pose like that it makes me wanna take pictures." He told his with a hiss. He climbed on top of him, only in his underwear. He started by giving Keith a gentle kiss, quickly turning it rougher, more wanting.  
Keith Kogane: Oh god yes, Keith had missed this. A lot. He had missed the way Lance would look at him as if he was the most attractive person in the universe, nothing made him feel better. Keith returned the kiss, already getting excited.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He pulled away from the kiss to pepper kisses along Keith's jawline, moving to kiss and suckle gently at a spot behind Keith's ear, where he knew he had always been sensitive. Lance was bent on devouring every part of Keith, from top to bottom.  
Keith Kogane: Keith licked his lips, closing his eyes as Lance moved downwards. He thought Lance had forgotten about the spot behind his ear but of course not, Keith shivered and wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders. "Hnn, fuck.."


	5. Chapter 5

|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: Eren adjusted his tie for maybe the tenth time so far that night. He really hated how it felt to wear the stupid thing. But unfortunately the dress code required he wore the damn thing. It was the golden eyed young man’s first time at the gathering. Once, every five years, the most powerful clans gathered for diplomatic reasons or whatever. The heads all met and the rest of the families partied and enjoyed themselves until the heads joined for the last hour or two. There were creatures of nearly every kind. It was the first time in his life Eren had been surrounded by a group that wasn’t so overpoweringly werewolf or human. Unlike some supernatural youths, he had learned to control his instincts and attended human public schooling. But now that he was done with all of that his father felt it was time for him to get more serious about this part of his life; as the next head of their clan.  
Levi Ackerman: (What did you have in mind for Levi to be? :o)  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: (i purposefully left it open so the other person could have him be whatever they wanted ^^ so feel free to have him be whatever you'd like or prefer!)  
Levi Ackerman: Levi was a vampire, and the second in command to his clan. Their leader, Erwin, had insisted on him coming to this damned gathering, claiming that their ranks would seem stronger with him there. Levi didn't understand why they had to look stronger, it's not like any clan would want to mess with the vampires. He sighed from where he was sitting at a table, by himself. Erwin hadnt told him he had to socialize, as if he would do it anyways. He glanced around the party, eyes locking on a brunette, who looked very stiff and uncomfortable in his tie. Levi raised an eyebrow in amusement as he stared at him, wondering what he was and why he was here, despite looking so uncomfortable.  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: Eren didn't even know what to do. Everyone else he knew was either off doing something, or going around and mingling. Giving up on the tie and loosening it just a bit, he ran a hand through his shaggy hair and let a small sigh out through his nostrils. Well, might as well be that token buffet table guy he supposed. He walked to the nearest wall where the food and drinks were set out for everyone to enjoy. He looked over what there was as he moved down the table. He got a plate and started making himself a tiny pile. He picked up a fancy looking cup of some weird, dark red liquid. Bringing it up to his nose he involuntarily scrunched it as he set it back down. Yup, that was a cup of blood.  
Levi Ackerman: Levi smirked as he watched the boy pick up the cup of blood, putting it back down in disgust. Yea he definitely wasnt a vampire. He stood up from his spot and walked over, picking up the glass the boy had put down. "Why hello there." He said nonchalantly, bringing the glass to his lips. He wanted to see the boys reaction to this, knowing that most other clans were disgusted with a vampires diets.  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: Eren jumped slightly when the other was suddenly beside him and addressed him. Mostly because he hadn't been paying attention and really hadn't expected anyone to care to talk to him. He watched as the man brought the cup of blood to his lips and leisurely sipped from it. Ah, he was probably a vampire then. The action didn't phase him in the slightest. It was just what they had to eat, after all. He got shit for it on occasion, but Eren himself would hunt while shifted and it wasn't like that didn't end up with him having a decent amount of blood down his gullet. He didn't see why adding meat to the mix made it any different, really. "Hello yourself," He responded with, about to take a bite of food before remembering what his dad said about speaking to people there and froze a moment before back tracking and saying, "Soory, i mean uh, pleasure to make your acquaintance-"  
Levi Ackerman: Levi brought the cup back down, smiling softly. Now that he was close and could see the brunettes individual features, he would guess he were a werewolf. Which would explain why he weren't disgusted by Levi drinking the blood. He had seen werewolves eat entire cows before, they wouldnt shy away from a bit of blood. He chuckled slightly as the boy corrected himself, getting formal with Levi. "No need to be so formal with me. Your head probably told you to be respectful, but the truth is that only the heads care about that. We're all supposed to be 'equals' here after all." He said, drinking in the sight of the boy. He didn't seem afraid of Levi despite obviously being new here.  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: "Oh-" Eren responded with, clearly surprised by the information. "Sorry, I guess I kinda thought it would be like a hierarchy here too." He was very used to have to, or being supposed to anyways, talk to every person a certain way. That's how things worked in his clan, anyways. It was kind of nice that it didn't have to be like that at least for the night. He took the bite he had previously put down. It was his first time meeting a vampire. Well, he'd seen one before that had come to visit his father, but hadn't actually met the guy or anything. And that was a while ago too so he hardly remembered it. Holding out a hand he said, "I'm Eren."  
Levi Ackerman: Levi looked down at his hand, extending his own to take it, shaking. "Levi. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a smile. This boy was interesting. Cute too. "There is a hierarchy. And if I were enforcing it you'd be calling me sir for the remainder of the night. But nobody is really into enforcing it except for the heads." He explained, letting go of his hand. "How do you rank in your clan?"  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: Smiling back at the raven, Eren decided he liked Levi. He seemed pretty chill (and was rather handsome, but that was beside the point). "I'm Grisha's son, so i'll be the next head of my clan." He knew not every clan did it by family lineage, so he felt the need to explain just in case. "This uh, is my first time at one of these, though." he knew he should have started a while ago, but it was nearly impossible to take the trip out when he was focused so hard on his human-like studies and trying to blend in.  
Levi Ackerman: Levi's eyes widened in surprise. "Grisha's son you say? Maybe one day we'll both be here as heads then. I'm ranked second in command in my clan. Which means when Erwin steps down I'll be the next head." He said with a smile, bringing the cup back to his lips as he watched him with interest. He knew that Grisha Jaeger had a son, but he had never seen him before.  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: Eren realized he should probably know who Erwin was, but he had no idea. However, "Oh cool! Guess eventually we'll both be the ones cooped up in that room." He wondered what they even discussed. There was so much he didn't know. That he probably should have....well, he'd figure it all out eventually. He took another bite of food, man, it was really damn good. "Might I ask how becoming the head works in your clan?" He was honestly really curious, since it was clearly different then his clan's ways.  
Levi Ackerman: "Hm..becoming head. Well I guess everything really starts when a new head is appointed. They will choose a second in command. As I said Erwin chose me. When either he steps down or he dies there will be a ritual done appointing me as the new head of the vampires. The ritual is sacred, so I'm not allowed to share details with you." He added with a wink, not wanting the werewolf to question him on it. "And what about you? How does becoming the head work for you?"  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: "Man, that sounds way cooler then how we go things." Eren commented, chuckling lightly. "It's by family lineage in our clan. Since my dad is the head, and i'm his only son, I automatically become the head once he steps down or passes away." Knowing his father, he wouldnt be stepping down any time soon. At least that meant Eren probably had a good, long while before he had to be ready for that kind of responsibility.  
Levi Ackerman: "Hm. I think doing it by lineage would be smarter. But the sole problem with that is most vampires don't have children. It's very rare for a vampire child to be born. Most vampires are /made/." He told him, setting the glass down. "I like werewolves. Erwin compares you to loyal dogs. Not in a bad way of course. As a good ally." He told him with a smile. "I hope that under both of our rules we can keep that alliance strong. I like you too Eren."  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: Grinning toothily at the vampire, Eren playfully nudged his shoulder and remarked, "You're not too bad yourself, Levi. To be honest, I don't really know much of anything about vampires. So when you say they're made...?" It was really nice talking with Levi. He wasn't sure why, or what it was, it was just really...comfortable in a way.  
Levi Ackerman: Levi opened his mouth, tapping a fang with with finger before grinning at Eren. "We bite." He explained, closing his mouth again. "And once we do the person we bite turns into a vampire." He told him happily.  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: Eren's mouthed a silent 'oh' and he eyes the fang and took in the information. Making eye contact with Levi as he spoke to the other, he asked, "So do you guys typically turn humans then?" Some part of him hoped he wasnt being too nosy or asking two many questions. But the part of him that was curious beat it out twice over.  
Levi Ackerman: Levi was happy to answer his questions, figuring that his father had not given him the information he needed about the other clans before bringing the boy. How irresponsible. "Yes, typically. But if we're desperate we will go after other things. Never werewolves. Because of the alliance." He reassured him, not wanting to scare him off. "I don't think we've been desperate enough to go after another clan since before Erwin became head though."  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: Eren furrowed his brows. "Alliance?" That seemed like something, pretty important. What could prompt an alliance between...species? "So you used to be human then, i'm assuming?" He knew vampires lived for a pretty long time. And if Levi was second in command, that probably meant the raven was turned before he was even born.  
Levi Ackerman: Levi shook his head. "No. I am one of the rare exceptions. I was born a vampire." He told him, a smile settling on his face. "I have a question. Do you really transform under the full moon? Or is it an 'at will' type of thing?" He asked curiously.  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: Eren couldnt help but think how cool it was that Levi had been born a vampire, and knew for a fact it showed outwardly. "We get stronger during full moons, and because there's more of a power flow some younger wolves have a hard time not shifting, but for the most part its an at will sorta thing. It's more common to partially shift under stress, or when injured or sick."  
Levi Ackerman: He nodded thoughtfully. "That's very interesting. Vampires get stronger after drinking blood. Not that crap that I just had though. From an actual human. But they won't let us have actual human blood here. They're worried about the vampires suddenly being the strongest and ganging up on the rest of the clans. As if we would be that stupid." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: Frowning slightly, Eren responded, "That is pretty stupid. That's kind of like how us werewolves apparently aren't allowed to come if we've been through something emotionally charging in the last twenty four hours." He shoved some more food in his mouth, then set the plate aside. "So, what's with that alliance thing you mentioned before?"  
Levi Ackerman: He raised an eyebrow. "Did nobody educate you on these things? Theres currently an alliance between the werewolves and the vampires. We don't bite you and you help us if we're in need of help. It's beneficial to us both. Werewolves aren't bitten, and vampires are protected." He explained. "There are alliances between most clans. Though some are still hostile towards each other. Vampires and werewolves used to be hostile towards each other. But not after the alliance was formed."  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: Bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, Eren said, "To be fair, I haven't exactly been home in awhile. And, is it...seen negatively for a werewolf to be bitten because it changes the clan that person belongs to?" That was the only thing he could think of that would make sense.  
Levi Ackerman: He nodded. "It is a complete change. No more ties with the werewolf clan. That's why your father was quick to accept Erwins alliance. Werewolves had furious pride and loyalty, he couldn't let his own be turned into vampires." He told him, crossing his arms.  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: Ah, perhaps that meant Erwin was the vampire he had seen talking with his father all those years ago. Snorting slightly, Eren retorted with, "Yeah, you can definitely say that again. I don't think i've ever met a werewolf who wasn't chalk full of pride." Which was why he knew he got so much shit for what he did, but he had gotten over it for some time. He had no regrets about living life the way he wanted to. Opening his mouth to say something else, he was cut off by the obvious change in atmosphere. Looking past Levi, he saw all of the clan heads coming into the room. His father looked....Like he was trying really hard to not be bothered or upset by something.  
Levi Ackerman: Levi followed Eren's face, sighing at what he saw. "Looks like they're done with their oh-so important conversation." He mumbled. "Is that your fathers upset face or is he trying to look scary for us?" Levi seemed otherwise unbothered by the change of atmosphere, used to his time at the gatherings.  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: "No...something'a definitely bothering him." Eren confirmed, "he can be pretty scary when he wants to be." Grisha scanned the crowed until he found Eren. Giving his son a hard stare, he motioned for him to go over. Letting out a small sigh, Eren gave Levi a small smile and said, "guess i better head over. It was, really nice talking with you-" it kind of bummed Eren out to think he probably wouldn't see Levi for another five years, depending what his father wanted. Either way the night was coming to an end.  
Levi Ackerman: Levi frowned. "Yes it was nice talking to you too. I hope I can see you sometime again soon." He told him, waving his hand. He had figured that eventually he would have to stop talking to the boy, but it seems he was leaving sooner than he thought. He had grown oddly attached to him in the time they had spent talking, already considering him something of a friend. Though he would never admit it to anyone, because of course, he had initially went over to mess with him, disgust him with a little blood. But it had turned into a nice friendly conversation.  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: Once he made it over to his father, the man pulled him off to the side and said in a hushed tone, "We're going to be leaving half an hour early, so be ready then. And careful who you talk to. We'll be having a meeting this week...there's some things you and the council need to be briefed on." His father seemed to shoot a look somewhere else in the room before going off to probably find Eren's mother. Wondering if he should be worried about what that was about, he shrugged and went back to where he had been. It didn't take long to notice he was getting...some looks. Or maybe he was crazy. Taking a seat against the wall, he definitely picked up on a snide look some older looking man gave him. What the hell?  
Levi Ackerman: Levi glanced around, sensing the strange tension in the room. And he had definitely noticed Eren being stared at. He would definitely grill Erwin for answers later, wanting to know what had went on in that room. He kept looking around tensely before heading over to Erwin. "Will we be leaving early? I don't like the feel of the room."  
|Werewolf!Eren Jaeger|Type 'x' for starter|: Nodding, the blonde man said to Levi in a hushed tone, "A lot of us will be leaving early, and all at different times. I'll give details later, But...Nile pulled some questionable moves during the meeting." His eyes easily found Eren and he couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. The Jaeger clan sure had some damage control ahead of them. Meanwhile, Eren was starting to get, itchy. He had to take a deep breath, and stood up. He decided to head outside onto one of the balconies. Maybe some fresh air would do him good.


	6. Chapter 6

Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): Today was the day Lance was going to be introduced to his new guard. In an attempt to closen the relationships between the Galra and the Alteans they had begun to take in Galran guards. Lance, however, would be the first royal to recieve a personal Galran guard. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. In fact, he was a bit afraid. He knew that Galra had short tempers and incredible physical attributes. If he decided he didn't like Lance then he could take him out in seconds. He knew his fears were ridiculous, but he couldn't help himself. He sat patiently, cringing when the door opened. This was it.  
Keith Kogane: They had chosen him. Of course they did. Keith was one of the smallest Galran guards they'd had. That means less of a temper, and less of a chance that the Altean would be afraid. Really he was nervous too. This could end really bad; he could get fired with one wrong word. Carefully he pushed the door open, ears flat to make him look less intimidating. "Hello," he waved awkwardly, waiting to take a step into the room; he needed permission.  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): Lance stood, looking over the Galra. He was...smaller than he imagined. "Um...Hello. Please come in." He really did not want the Galra near him but he would have to get over his fears if this were to work. "I am Prince Lance of Altea. It is a p-pleasure to meet you." He didn't have to use such formalities with a guard, but force of habit made him.  
Keith Kogane: Keith was just about the same height as Lance, however Keith had much more muscle build up. Were Alteans usually that cute? Keith gave a small bowl; he wasn't allowed to share his name. Guards usually weren't unless it was demanded. "It's a pleasure to serve under you, your highness," he said softly.  
Keith Kogane: bow*  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): He smiled to him. "Um..I guess I should show you around the castle? What is your name?" While most guards didn't share their names, Lance figured it would serve well to know the name of the guard who would accompany him everywhere.  
Keith Kogane: Keith gave a small nod. "I'd be very grateful, your highness. My name..," he trailed off. Most Galrans had intimidating names. Or at least complicated ones. He was reluctant to share. "My name is Keith.."  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): "Keith.." He gave a small smile. It wasn't the name he expected a Galra to have, but it seemed to suit him nonetheless. "Let's go Keith." He said softly, walking out of the room.  
Keith Kogane: Keith nodded, following immediately. Why hadn't Lance laughed at him? It was expected. "Yes, master," he hummed, hands clasped behind his back  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): He looked back at him in surprise. "You can call me Lance. Master is...too much. It's not like I'm the King." He said with a smile, leading him through the castle and showing him the seperate rooms.  
Keith Kogane: Keith nibbled his lip, shaking his head. "I don't know if I'm allowed, your highness.. But I'll be sure to when we're alone, if that's alright."  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): He nodded, a smile still on his face. "That's fine. I'll continue calling you Keith if that's alright with you." He told him. He opened a door and walked inside. "And finally, this is my room. I know my sisters guard usually is in her room but...since you're a Galra I don't know if they'll let you or not.." He said honestly, looking down.  
Keith Kogane: Keith wanted to cringe at the words the Altean spoke, but he couldn't. He remained stoic, his gaze falling as he gave a small nod. "I.. do believe I can follow any order you give me, so long as it isn't going against either empire. Thus, if you commanded me..," he trailed off, avoiding eye contact. "I will do as you wish, your highness."  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): He perked up at his words, looking back up to his face. "Really? I was a bit worried about not being able to have my guard in my room." He told him with a smile. "But now I can have you in my room. Maybe we can get to know each other now. Please, come inside." He seemed a bit more perky, talking quickly.  
Keith Kogane: Keith lightly chuckled at the others actions, following inside with a soft smile. Was he even allowed to smile? He was new to all of this. "Thank you, Lance..," The name rolled off his tongue beautifully; he wanted to keep saying it over and over.  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): He nearly melted as the Galra said his name, looking down. Maybe Lance found the Galra a bit cute but...he had to remain formal. He sat down at a small table, motioning for Keith to do the same. "We'll have to learn about each other if we're spending so much time together."  
Keith Kogane: Keith nodded, walking over and standing by the table. He new one rule was he wasn't allowed to sit. No relaxing on the job. But Lance wanted him to... Yet he still couldn't. So he stood stiff as a board. "I'd like that."  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): Lance frowned. He didn't understand why guards always remained so rigid in all situations. He knew it must be hard to do that. "You can sit down Keith. Nobody is going to attack me in here." He reassured him with a small smile.  
Keith Kogane: Keith slowly nodded, sitting in his seat. He legitimately looked like a cardboard cutout, tense. "If you're sure... Thank you Lance."  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): He smiled, putting his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands. "Tell me something about yourself. Then I'll do the same." Bonding was important for a personal guard and their respective royal. Keith would accompany him everywhere, he had to know about him  
Keith Kogane: Keith gulped, anxiously tapping his fingers against his leg. "Uh-.. There's not much to really tell... My name is Keith.. I'm a guard.. is that good?"  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): He laughed softly. "I knew that though. Do you have a favorite color? A favorite food? Any secrets?" He asked, leaning forward.  
Keith Kogane: Keith shrugged, his head hanging as he thought. Why was this so hard? "Uh.. I can do a one handed cartwheel?" Classy, Keith.  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): Lance perked up, stifling a laugh with his hand. "One handed? That's impressive. But not exactly what I meant. Hmm...I don't have an Altean guard because they 'couldnt keep up with me'." He told him, rolling his eyes. "They decided since Galra were better than Alteans physically they would give me a Galran guard." Lance had a bad habit of running off and doing his own thing, which they had probably informed Keith of prior to meeting him,  
Keith Kogane: "So I've been told," Keith chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, Lance. Know that," he smirked slightly, giving a little shrug. "Uh.. My favourite colour is red."  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): "We'll see if you can keep up." He told him with a wink. "My favorite color is blue. But I like red too." He told him happily.  
Keith Kogane: Keith quirked a brow, his smirk growing slightly. Did the Altean just wink at him? "Is that a test, master?", he teased back.  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): He raised an eyebrow. "A test? I could test you right now if you wanted. And call me Lance." He huffed, crossing his arms. He was very innocent, not catching Keith's teasing tone.  
Keith Kogane: "I could just lock you in your room," Keith chuckled, mirroring Lance's move and crossing his own arms. "Test me and I'll pass with flying colours, master."  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): He smiled, standing up and walking towards his door. "Try and catch me then." He said, running off. He was fast for an Altean, always running off from his guards. He wanted to see just how fast Galra could be, especially the one they had given to him specifically.  
Keith Kogane: Keith had no issue; This Altean was fast, but Keith was one of the fastest Galrans out there. He'd cut through some hallways he'd remembered Lance showing him, and within seconds, he cut off Lance's path, standing right in front of Lance's path. Keith never lost.  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): Lance blinked up at him, a bit surprised. "Wow...you /are/ fast." He said with a small chuckle. "But you didn't catch me." He teased with another wink.  
Keith Kogane: Keith quirked a brow, reaching out and having Lance's wrist in his hand within a second. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you," he teased with a smirk.  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): Lance gasped softly in mock surprise. "Keith. If you wanted to hold my hand you could have just asked me." He teased back. He was quickly growing more comfortable around the Galra.  
Keith Kogane: Keith shrugged, his grip not faltering even once. "Only if you asked nicely, master."  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): "Call me Lance." He whined, moving a bit closer. "Please hold my hand Keef?" He asked with a smile, still attempting to tease the Galra.  
Keith Kogane: Keith's eyes widened. He didn't actually expect Lance to say it. Especially not in public hallways. And he also didn't expect what he did himself; slipping his hand down and grabbing Lance's easily. He attempted to remain emotionless aside from the smirk on his face. "Good boy," he teased back. Wait. Did Lance just call him Keef?  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): Did Keith just call him good boy? He blushed, looking down. Keith had him thoroughly flustered now. "L-Let's go back my room?" He suggested, squeezing his hand gently.  
Keith Kogane: Keith chuckled, watching the way Lance's dark skin tinged red was enjoyable. Really, he could have been fired just for even cracking a smile at his highness, but this Altean was too irresistible. "Yes, your highness. Are you planning on holding my hand all the way back too?", he played.  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): He nodded, tightening his grip on the hand. Oddly enough, he didn't want to let go of his hand. He was a disgrace as a prince, teasing the Galra, holding his hand, liking when he was called 'good boy'. But he really didn't care, it's not like his father was there to scold him for it.  
Keith Kogane: Keith grinned, nodding and walking back to the princes room with him. Lance's hand felt small, warm. Keith was always cold. It was a nice contrast.  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): He walked into his room when they reached it. "You passed." He told him with a smile, looking up to him. "I hope you get to be my guard for awhile. You're better than I expected."  
Keith Kogane: Keith shut the door behind them, his head tilting as he listened, absentmindedly giving the little hand in his a squeeze. "Better how, exactly?"  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): "Well you were able to catch me. And you held my hand." He explained, looking down to where their hands met. "And I think I like you more than my other guards. You're fun. Plus you're cute." He told him, shrugging. He was a bit bashful after saying that, but he was never one to filter his thoughts.  
Keith Kogane: Keith's smirk returned, his gaze becoming even more curious. "Am I?", he asked playfully, bringing up Lance's hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. What the hell was he doing anymore? "You're gorgeous."  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): Lance's entire face lit up a bright red. "I...I" For the first time in awhile he was lost for words, staring at his hand and Keith's lips.  
Keith Kogane: Keith grinned, before dropping Lance's hand out of his and taking a few more steps into the room, pretending as if nothing had even happened. Quite the tease he was. "You never told me much about yourself, Lance."  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): Lance smiled, walking over to his bed and sitting down. "Well I'm the prince of Altea. Princess Allura is my sister and King Alfor is my father. I like the color blue and I love pretty things. I've never kissed anyone, or had anyone kiss my hand, until now. I was afraid of having a Galra guard but he's actually really nice and cute." He told him.  
Keith Kogane: Keith chuckled as Lance started directing the words at him, shaking his head. "Funny how you say you love pretty things when you're a pretty thing yourself."  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): The blush returned, gracing his cheeks. "Flattery won't raise your rank y'know. You're gonna be stuck with me." He teased. He rolled over to lay on his stomach, looking over at Keith with a smile.  
Keith Kogane: Keith approached, standing by the side of his bed and faking a pained look. "Oh dear, how will I survive? Such a shame really."  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): He laughed. "I don't know. I'm quite the handful. You'll have to retire early after dealing with me." He teased, looking up at him with a dopey smile.  
Keith Kogane: Keith smiled, reaching down and patting Lance's head with a fond look. "Lucky for you I've got two hands."  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): He took his hand, pulling him down onto the bed. "Then I'll make sure to take up two. Wouldn't want you getting bored of me."  
Keith Kogane: Keith ended up sitting down right next to Lance, eyes wide at the move as he slowly licked his lips. This would surely get him killed by his bosses if they were to see, which is what made this even more fun. "Try me, master."  
Altean!Lance McClain(X for starter, Galra!Keith?): He sat up, face close to Keiths. "I've told you that my name is Lance." He huffed again. This was all very obviously shameless flirting, which his father would normally be okay with, claiming that Lance needed to find someone to share his life with and further the family name. But with a Galra, and more importantly his guard, it would likely to seen as taboo just to flirt with him  
Keith Kogane: Keith, without any hesitation bumped his nose against Lance's, a playful smirk on his lips. "Shame, I don't seem to recall."


	7. Chapter 7

Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Back in Highschool Keith and Lance were well known as a notorious couple. Not because they were cute together, or because they were both hot. It was how much they seemed to cling to each other. In public Keith seemed to always be on top of Lance's lap, either kissing him or being kissed. It seemed like they never stopped going at it. And unbeknown to the rest of the school they would have constant sex. Everywhere that they could. In the locker room, where they almost got caught. And under the bleachers, where Lance had to keep a hand over Keith's mouth. And Lance had been madly in love with Keith. He was more to him than anyone else had ever been and nothing could ever replace that. But then Keith moved away, leaving Lance alone and single. Now they were both going to college. Lance looked down at the piece of paper in his hand with a frown. His roommate was Keith K. This had to be a coincidence right? Some sick joke from the universe? He sighed and walked to the door to his dorm, almost too afraid to open it, too afraid to have his hope of seeing Keith again crushed. He slowly opened the door, taking a step inside.  
Keith Kogane: Lance was probably the only thing that made highschool tolerable for Keith. Despite their horrible teachers and alarming lack of peers, Lance made it all great. Sex was wonderful and god, was Lance great at making out, but everything perfect has to come to an end at some point- which genuinely broke Keith's heart. His father got a new job in a new town and Keith, in spite of having no motivation to keep living with his workaholic father, had to follow. Years later, he got into one of the best colleges in the state, so he had everything to be proud of. However, the name on his dorm papers alarmed him a little. Lance M. It can't have been him, right? No, that's stupid. There must be dozens of other Lance Ms in the area, Lance isn't an uncommon name... The room seemed nice. Spaceous with a nice bathroom and even a seperated kitchen area. Keith's inspection of the room was rudely interrupted when he heard the door, his gaze stopping on the boy in the doorway.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance could swear his heart stopped, leaving him frozen in the doorway. He gaped, seemingly unable to form words as he stared at the beauty in the room. This was his Keith. The Keith he had spent hours kissing, the Keith he had shared his deepest fears with at 3am, the Keith that he had watched leave him. And he looked so different yet so familiar. He closed his mouth, realizing he had been staring like an idiot and looked down at the ground. Keith had surely moved on from him in the time they had spent apart. It was only logical to think that he wouldn't stay hung up on Lance as Lance had did for him. "H-hey...It's been awhile.."  
Keith Kogane: Keith stared back at him with wide eyes, his lips parted in absolute shock and surprise as he looked Lance over. He changed a lot, he somehow managed to get even more handsome. Keith's mouth went dry and he had to lick his lips and swallow, quickly averting his gaze at the floor as well. He refrained from kissing him right on the lips, immediately realising that it would be weird- at least that's what Lance's body language said. Keith had to realise that they weren't a couple anymore. That was three years ago. "It sure has..." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring at him quietlly. "...I... called dibs on the right bed, hope you don't mind..."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He nodded, walking to the bed on the left side of the room. It took everything in him to not hug onto Keith and never let him go as he walked past. He set his bag down. "It's fine...not like theres much of a difference." They had spoken before about college and their wishes for the future. This was both of their first choices and he felt an oddly proud of Keith for getting into it. They had dreamed of going to college together and sharing a room, a place where they could be together. Now their dream was coming true, but with stark differences. If they were still together Lance wouldnt hesitate to push the beds together, wanting to cuddle with Keith.  
Keith Kogane: Keith tightened his jaw a little as he looked away, stepping to the side to give Lance enough space to approach his bed. "I guess you're right..." He murmured softly, rubbing his neck as he made his way back to his bed, starting to unpack his stuff. The amount of awkward tension in the room almost physically hurt Keith. Keith didn't change much, apart from losing that dumb mullet by growing his hair out, wearing it in a small ponytail or bun most of the times. "You...got in, huh? Marine biology?" He murmured as he grabbed his shirts, stacking them into a pile on his bed.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "Yea. What are you studying? I know you were a bit unsure of what you wanted." Lance personally didn't think he changed much either. His biggest change had to be him finally filling out. Instead of the lanky boy he was in highschool he had finally gained some muscle. He sat on his bed, pulling a few random things from his bag to keep his hands busy and his eyes off of Keith. He didn't want to be caught staring again. The boy was even more beautiful than he remembered. It almost bugged him how unfairly attractive he was.  
Keith Kogane: "Psychology. And I got in." He smiled to himself as he grabbed his clothes and neatly placed them into his closet, hanging his jackets as well. Keith was rather proud of himself- and he was even more proud of Lance. He knew how hard it was to get in, and despite Lance's reluctance to sit down and study, he got in. He almost wanted to give him a kiss to congratulate him- no. God, no, stop.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): There had been a single thing eating away at Lance since Keith left, and even more so now. Did he move on? He cleared his throat, before speaking quietly. "U-um. Got a boyfriend or anything?" He asked it casually, in a way he thought was sure to make it sound like an innocent question. Girls had, of course, tried to get with Lance when Keith left. And he had given them a shot. It never worked out. They had all been attracted to him because they expected to be treated the same way Lance had treated Keith. Keith had been his prince, getting all the special treatment in the world, but he had felt nothing for those girls. They were placeholders, nothing. None of them wanted to stay, and Lance didn't want them either.  
Keith Kogane: brb in a sec))  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): (ok :) )  
Keith Kogane: Keith's smile dropped while he was still facing away from Lance, fixing a few stacks of shirts and jeans in his closet just to busy himself with something, just to be able to fidget while he talked. "...No." It was all he said before pushing his lips together. He didn't, but he had his fair share of flings as well. It was sad, honesty. He imagined it was Lance breathing into his neck, it was Lance murmuring sweet, dirty words into his ears and that it was Lance who fucked him into the mattress. It never felt the same, not once. It just left Keith empty, moving on to the next guy in hopes of relief. He gave this up about a year ago, thankfully. Or at least...he stopped doing it so frequently. "...What about you? Got a...partner?"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He chuckled, continuing to pull things out till his bed was full and his bag was empty. "No...but I was hoping to get one in college." Not a lie. Lance had told himself he needed to finally move on from Keith, resolving to find somebody once he got to college. Now that was going to be alot more difficult. He couldnt possibly find someone now that Keith was /here/. So close to him yet so far away from his reach. It was already driving him mad. He started folding his clothes, still refusing to look at the man across the room.  
Keith Kogane: "Oh...nice. Good luck with that." Keith said softly and finally closed his closet, closing his eyes for a few seconds. Oddly enough, he felt that alarming lump in his throat, that bitter feeling in his chest and he knew he was going to cry. "I'll...go check out the campus." He murmured under his breath and grabbed his jacket, tugging it on while slipping out of their shared room. He pushed his trembling hands into the pocket of his jacket and tugged out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one after plucking it between his also trembling lips, walking into a more secluded corner outside to just deal with the flurry of emotions inside him. Alone.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance watched him go with a frown. No. He'll be damned if he's gonna let Keith walk out on him like that. He should know that Lance knows better, that he could hear the slight trembling in his voice. He shrugged on his own jacket, leaving the room. He looked around for Keith, beginning to walk. He scrunched up his nose when he smelled ciggarette smoke. He turned a corner, seeing Keith. His eyes focused on the cigarette between his lips as he walked closer. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, glaring. He took the cigarette, throwing it to the ground and stomping it out. "You took up smoking while I was gone? Are you serious?"  
Keith Kogane: Keith froze, swallowing the lump in his throat as he looked towards the other, blinking in shock as the other snatched the cigarette away from him. He scoffed right back at him, looking at the somped cig. "Hey, those aren't cheap! It's-- it's none of your business." Keith said with a huff before turning away from him, taking another one out. It wasn't a regular habit, more of a..nervous one. He only ever smoked when he was anxious, and he already knew he would be buying a lot more packs.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He snatched the pack away from him, holding it above his head. "I don't care how much they cost! You know they're not good for you!" He scolded. He was a bit angry with him. Lance had never liked the smell of cigarettes, or what they did to a body. And Keith knew this. And yet here he was, trying to pull a cigarette out in front of Lance. "I'm throwing these away. Or better yet, or going to shred them and then throw them away. So you can't get them back."  
Keith Kogane: "Lance, you're not my mother." Leith said with a glare as he shook his head, not even attempting to reach for the box. He knew he couldn't be able to reach it, he wasn't going to make an idiot out of himself. "I hope you won't try telling me how to live my life, otherwise we're gonna have a few problems." Keith murmured as he gave him a deadly once-over, starting to walk away. He really shouldn't take his frustration out on Lance like that, but there were a lot of emotions inside him.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He grabbed his arm, not letting him leave. "If you hate it that much then I can change rooms. Then you'll never have to see me again." He said with a glare. "I know you came out here to cry. I could here it in your voice Keith. I know you. Don't smoke stupid cigarettes or try to threaten me to make yourself feel better. Because it /won't/ make you feel better. Talk to me. And if you don't want to talk to me, or to even see me then I can leave. Wouldn't want your college experience to be ruined by some stupid ex."  
Keith Kogane: Keith tightened his jaw when the other grabbed his arm, closing his eyes tight as he mentioned him crying. How could he tell so easily? oh, right. He knew him more than anyone else in the entire world. Fuck. He wasn't used to this. "...Lance, just...let deal with this on my own. Go back upstairs, it's cold outside." He murmured before snatching his arm away, continuing to walk. There was no one he could talk to ever since he left Lance. No one. He had no friends and his father ignored him most of the time. Over the years, he has grown accustomed to bottling up his emotions, dealing with them on the inside. It was a destructive habit, but it worked. It was painful, but it worked. Going back to spilling his emotions out to someone like he did in Highschool would be incredibly difficult at this point.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He followed him. "I'm not leaving you alone until you specifically tell me you never want to see me again." He told him, crossing his arms as he followed him. He was used to dealing with Keith, but usually the boy hadnt needed much persuading before spilling his guts to Lance, crying into his chest. If Keith said those words to him, Lance would leave, switch rooms, avoid Keith. But he hoped that Keith didn't.  
Keith Kogane: "Lance, I said let me. Deal with this. On my own." He murmured through his teeth, hands balling into fists in his pockets. He definitely lost a lot of trust in people. "I never said that I don't want to see you again, nor have I said that I do. I just asked you to let me think about it."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "No. You already showed me I can't trust you alone. As your roommate it's my business to take care of you. So you have three choices. One: Tell me you don't want to see me. Two: Come back to the dorm and talk. Or Three: Have me keep following you around in the cold." He said stubbornly. He wasn't going to leave Keith be until he got what he wanted.  
Keith Kogane: Keith just wanted privacy. He closed his eyes tight as he slowly stopped, a few tears running down his cheeks. "Lance, I just...i just want to spend some time alone, is that too much to ask for? Is it?" His voice got a lot calmer, quieter. Just above a whisper. He turned his head to look up at him, staring into his eyes with the most desperate and sad violets imaginable, slowly dropping his shoulders.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance's heart broke as Keith turned towards him and he instantly pulled him against his chest, hugging him. "Don't spend time alone. Spend it with me. I...I missed you Keith. I'm not gonna leave you alone when you're sad." He ran a hand through Keith's long hair, missing the feeling of his soft hair between his fingers. "Please just talk to me."  
Keith Kogane: Keith's shoulders trembled as he slowly buried his face into his chest, everything about his embrace bringing him back to the old days. He slowly wrapped his arms around him and gripped the back of his jacket, sobbing quietly into the fabric of his shirt. "I can't-- it's so hard...I just want to be alone Lance, I just-- please give me space. I need it..."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "Don't lie to me. You can't say that while you're crying into my shirt." He pulled him closer. "Come back to the dorm. Please. You're emotional right now. Being alone isn't what you need right now. You need to talk. And when havn't I been willing to listen to you Keith?" He asked. He remembered back in highschool, Keith crying to him over what someone had said, what someone had done. Keith crying to him when he got emotional about his mother. Keith had always trusted Lance, talked to him. But Lance wasn't there after Keith left. He probably had noone. That fact was enough to break his heart all over again. He deserved more.  
Keith Kogane: "But that's the point- I hate being around you because it breaks my heart, but I also don't want you to leave...I just need time to sort this out, I just need time to...think about you. And I can't complain about you to...you. So the next best person is me." He murmured, slowly pulling away from him as he wiped his eyes. "Please Lance, I promise i'll be back in an hour...just leave me be for a while."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before letting him go with a sigh. "O-ok...please promise me you won't do anything stupid. That means no cigarettes, no alcohol, nothing." He told him sternly. He didn't want to let Keith go. He didn't want to be away from him, but if he insisted it's what he needed then so be it. "And please promise me you'll talk when you get back. I don't care if you insult me or complain about me."  
Keith Kogane: "Okay...okay, I'll...I'll try my best." He murmured as he rubbed his eyes and offered him a weak smile, stepping away. This wasn't the way he expected his college life to start. He just wanted to bury himself into his studies without having to deal with emotions.  
Keith Kogane: I gotta go take a quick shower, do you perhaps have kik or tumblr? in case sham disconnects us))  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): (I have a kik. It's Photobomb10110)  
Keith Kogane: alrighty, i'll add you if we disconnect. brb!))  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): (Ok)  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance stepped away, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill over. "I...hurry back please.." He said quietly, turning and walking away, back towards the dorm. He wanted Keith to be happy, no matter what. He was all that mattered.  
Keith Kogane: back!))  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): (yay)  
Keith Kogane: Keith got back just an hour later, quietly toeing out of his shoes while shrugging his jacket off. He seemed a lot calmer now, his eyes were still a little baggy from crying but it was obvious that it's been a while since his cheeks were last wet. He seemed to avoid Lance's gaze, hanging his jacket quietly. "Hey..."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance had cleared off his bed, making it and folding all his clothes, putting them away. When he had finished with that he went out, getting Keith a small present before returning to the dorm. He told himself he got it because he wanted Keith to feel better, which was half true. But mostly, he just wanted to surprise him, much like he did during their relationship. There was a small, stuffed bear sitting on Keith's bed. He looked up to him, grateful to see him back. "Do you feel better?"  
Keith Kogane: Keith sighed as he turned to walk back to his bed, suddenly freezing when he saw the small bear on his bed, his eyes softening. It was such a small but...such sweet gesture. He slowly walked towards his bed and sat down, taking the bear into his hands as he leaned back against the wall, brushing his thumb over its tiny button eyes. "...A little better, yeah." He murmured as he looked back at him over the room, sighing softly and offering him a timid smile. It was odd to have someone who...cared for him again. Odd but so warm.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He smiled back at him. "Are you ready to talk now?" He asked. He loved to see Keith soften as he saw the bear he had got for him. Loved to see him sit and touch it so softly. It made him feel like he did something right. He hoped Keith would talk to him. Lance wanted so desperately to solve all of his problems, to be the super boyfriend he used to be. He wanted to kiss him until he felt better, hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: Eren wasn't always known as the 'teachers pet' oh no, but perhaps the exact opposite of one. He'd regularly break the 'dress code'. Usually dressed in black skinny jeans that'd been ripped at the knees, and thighs, a dark green crop top that was sliced through the middle, and if none of that was enough to show off... winged eyeliner, messy hair, chokers and a tongue piercing as well as a few more along his ears and bottom lip never strayed to catch attention. He'd often mouth off to other students, skip the classes he hadn't kept interest in, and if he was honest.... the only reason he'd ever even stayed and attended at all was due to his sister's demands. At least 'acting' like he'd go and seem obedient, despite being dressed as he had could've pleased the elder. And with that responsibility on his shoulders, he'd make the most of the time he'd been forced to stick around in school and fuck around as much as he wanted. He felt like the king of the school, like no one could ever put him in place. Eren currently finding himself perched up at one of the smaller sections of the school's balcony's used for students to hang out during breaks. It being closed off for the rest of the school for now, but since Eren hadn't cared he'd went along and relaxed up there. Leaning against the back walls as he'd currently had his headphones in, humming one of his favorite tunes. Although his humming suddenly stopped once he'd felt a tug at his earbuds, who the hell had the nerve!?  
Levi Ackerman: (Teacher!Levi? :) )  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: (yah if you want. I like seeing how people take the starter)  
Levi Ackerman: Levi Ackerman's students would describe him as strict, cold, menacing. He got what he wanted, when he wanted with his students. Noone ever wanted to submit to his icy stare. He had heard recently from his fellow teachers a warning about a very 'disruptive' boy. Nothing Levi couldn't handle. So when there was a complaint about this 'disruptive' boy breaking yet another rule, he was quick to respond. "I'll go teach this brat a lesson." He told himself and the other teachers. He would be in his class soon, after all. Better to make him learn respect before he stepped in Levi's classroom. Upon reaching the balcony, he froze. This had to be against so many dress codes. But that wasn't what he was here for. He walked over, tugging on his earbud. "Oi brat! You're not supposed to be up here!"  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: Eren looked down on the man, an mixture of anger and humor on his face. "Oh? I'm not? And here I thought that 'Keep out' sign only applied to normal do gooders." He scoffed, not seeming in the mood to deal with the other.  
Levi Ackerman: He glared down at him, narrowing his eyes. "The keep out sign applies to everyone. Even no good rule breaking brats. So get your ass up and get out. /Now./" His voice was commanding, stern. He crossed his arms. He wasn't going to stand back and let this brat test him like that. He should know better.  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: "Nah. I'm good. Do what you want."Eren shrugged and went to put his ear buds in. "Not like I can't take you, short shit." He smirked, picking on the others height for a bit of leverage in the spouting match.  
Levi Ackerman: He smirked. "Hm? Bold words coming from a brat. Maybe once you're in adult and start growing some balls you can take me on." Levi had never filtered himself, teacher or not. Not that anyone seemed to care. He kept the school in order.  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: "Hmm i'm adult enough and you have a mean case of Short Mans Syndrome. May even be a decent fight." The boy seemed confident, even pulling out a partially smoked cigarette, liting it and blowing the smoke right in the others face.  
Levi Ackerman: Levi ripped the cigarette from his mouth, throwing it to the ground and stomping it out. "Do you think that makes you cool? Smoking cigarettes in areas with keep out signs? I'll tell you what it makes you. An angsty teenager with lung problems. Now if you don't leave I'm going to carry you out."  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: "Well maybe i'm praying for lung cancer." He shrugged. "And carry me i'll scream rape. You may be the best teacher here but I've had my experience with framing people. I mean, I literally dress like jail bait for a reason." The brunette winked, leaning back a bit. "If you have any doubt just try me."  
Levi Ackerman: He glared, a bit lost for words now. Eren was admittedly, very hot, and did indeed dress like jail bait. He could likely pull off framing someone. "And what satisfaction would you get from the Eren? You know what I get satisfaction from? Teaching little brats how to behave. And obviously, you're going to need to be taught."  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: "Oh yes sir. I need to be tought a lesson real god and hard." Eren said, like a line from a cheesy porno, before bursting into laughter. "Youre not gonna teach me shit you old fuck."  
Levi Ackerman: Levi looked at him in surprise momentarily before moving closer, shoving Eren back into the wall behind him and pinning his hand there. "Don't tempt me Jaeger. I may show you a lesson harder than you're used to." He wanted to scare the boy a little, make him rethink who he was talking to.  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: Eren just rolled his eyes, trying to shove past the other. "What kinda lesson we talking short shit?" he purred jokingly. He had to admit it was fun riling the other up and he was kinda hot when he was pissed, but like hell would he let a fucking teacher walk all over him. Uless it was literally.  
Levi Ackerman: "Maybe.." He mused, not letting up his grip of letting him shove him away. "A lesson in obedience?" He suggested with a purr, voice low as he spoke to the student. He had to admit he was getting a bit into it now, but he would stop once he got his results.  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: "Hmmm you've peeked my interest." Eren smirked before, like an untrained dog, biting the mans arm. It wasn't too hard, but harder then a playful nip.  
Levi Ackerman: He pulled his arm away with a curse, glaring down at him. "Seriously Jaeger? Perhaps you don't want my lesson. Perhaps you don't like the idea of being taught obedience until you can do nothing but obey my every command." Maybe...just maybe...he could entice Eren into this. The boy was attractive and wild spirited, just his type.  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: Eren licked his lips. "Well whats the fun if I obey? Do I get a reward? Hmmm? And if I disobey, punishment?" that one sounds like a bit more fun now doesn't it short shit."  
Levi Ackerman: "I can guarantee you that reward and punishment will both be very high. But I don't give extra lessons to disrespectful brats who can't even listen in school." He scoffed, turning away. "If you can't even listen to me in public then what's the point of teaching you in private?"  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: "Hmm. what kind of reward we talking?" He asked as the bell rang dismissing the students for the day. Eren stood. "Oh ...looks like times up. Too bad, I was really hoping for the answer." He teased as he pushed passed Levi, swinging his hip in a very taunting fashion. "Maybe you can tell me tomorrow... if you can find me."He laughed and stopped to wink at the other.  
Levi Ackerman: "No. Consider this lesson one. If you want any reward then you will be in my classroom after school. If you're not there then you can forget about everything." He said, crossing his arms and walking past. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class."  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: "Hmm... We'll see." Eren said vaguely, not wanting to give away the fact he'd defiantly be showing up, as he walked down the stares, wandering the school until the end of the school day.  
Levi Ackerman: At the end of the day Levi was sitting at his desk, grading papers. He was waiting for Eren, a slight part of him praying he would show up. He kept flipping through the papers. "These brats are idiots. May as well put 0 on every paper."  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: Eren waited a while, having chain smoked the rest of his cigarettes. 30 minutes after school had ended he strode into levi's classroom like hot shit, shutting the classroom door, pulling down the sade over the window and locking it. The school had sound-proofed Levi's room due to his loud carrying voice, which would most likely be a benefit.  
Levi Ackerman: He looked up as Eren entered, striding around his room and cutting off access to the outside. "I suspect you want a reward for showing up?" He asked, looking back down at his stack of papers.  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: "Why not? I already obeyed more than normal by coming here." He smirked and set his bag down. "Or maybe punishment for biting you. Either is fine by me short shit."  
Levi Ackerman: "You seem to be under the impression you'd enjoy my punishment." He put the papers in a neat pile, setting them at the side of his clean desk. "I can assure you the only thing you'd like is the reward. Now how do you think I should reward you? I don't know you well enough just yet to give you a proper reward."  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: "Well I do have a hobby I enjoy." He hummed and stepped closer. "Been so long since I could but hey, what's a 'good for nothing brat' to do." The boy smirked before eyeing Levi and licking his lips.  
Levi Ackerman: He smirked. "And what is that hobby I wonder?" He asked, standing from his chair and slowly walking around the side of his desk. "Tell me explicitly and maybe I'll give you two rewards."  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: "It's mor of show rather than tell." He said, getting a bit too close as his hands moved down to levi's belt, unbuckling it as he unzipped the ravens pants. "So should I still just tell you?"  
Levi Ackerman: The brunette was very brace, that's for sure. "No no. You can show me if you wish. But consider this reward number one." He purred. "The right to touch me."  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: "Trust me, if I want to touch you i'll get my way." He purred as he kneeled and unfassened the button with his mouth, obviously very experienced.  
Levi Ackerman: He bit his lip, watching the boy work under him. "Hm. I think I've already decided your punishment /and/ your second reward. Both of them would warrant a home session though."  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: Eren pulled away. "And will I have to wait?" he asked as he pulled Levi's pants and boxers down, obviously wanting it as soon as possible.  
Levi Ackerman: He groaned as his cock was freed, staring down at him. "I think a home session could be scheduled for today if you have the free time." He answered, he was half hard already, quickly growing stiffer.  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: "I can free up my schedual for the reward. But i'm not sure about the punishment." He teased as he wrapped his hand around the mans cock, giving a few strokes.  
Levi Ackerman: He groaned, reaching a hand down to tangle in Eren's hair. "Maybe, if you're as perverted as I think, you may even like your punishment...at least for a small period of time." He smirked.  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: The smirk on Eren's lips grew as he whispered, "Took you long enough old man." and before levi could reprimand him, he wrapped his lips around the impressive cock and quickly took almost all of it into his mouth.  
Levi Ackerman: Levi's grip tightened in Eren's hair. "Shit...Such a slutty little mouth." He commented, bucking his hips slightly. "While I'm giving you these lessons this little mouth belong to me. Understand?"  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: Eren hummed, wondering what the other would do if he didn't listen. The brunette dropped his hand, let his jaw go slack and looked up to meet levi's eyes, almost as if to say 'fuck my throat'  
Levi Ackerman: Levi instantly got the message, thrusting his hips into Eren's mouth. "Such a good boy. Taking my cock just right. I wanna fuck you so hard." Levi always loved dirty talking his partners.  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: Eren shivered at the delicious word, almost seeming like they were a promise. He kept the eye contact, delivering hard sucks every so often so it wouldn't get boring. The boy never gagged either, practically having no gag reflex as he reache up to hold his thighs, slamming levi's cock to the back of his throat, pushing till all was in his mouth or throat as he swallowed around him and hummed.  
Levi Ackerman: Levi was dangerously close to cumming already, Eren's sinful mouth bringing him to the verge of release. "Eren I'm gonna cum soon." He warned him, though he knew the boy would probably want to swallow his cum anyways.  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: At hearing this he swallowed around him over and over again, practically wiggling in anticipation of his proper reward.  
Levi Ackerman: He came with a groan, tighting his grip in the boys hair and burying himself in his mouth. "Sh-it. Fuck. Good boy." He praised, letting go of his hair.  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: Eren happily swallowed every last drop of the others cum, almost greedily sucking him dry before pulling off with an audable pop.  
Levi Ackerman: He took a step back. "Good boy. If you got cum on my floor I'd be angry." Levi was well known around the school as a clean freak, never letting kids eat or drink in his classroom, and personally cleaning it himself at the end of the days.  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: Eren licked his lips again. "If I did i'd simply lick it up. Wouldn't want to waste any of my treat now would I?"  
Levi Ackerman: He smirked, reaching down to pull his boxers up. "That's quite dirty Eren. Perhaps I should wash your mouth out with soap." He teased, pulling his pants up after it.  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: Eren stayed kneeling, in a particularly good mood now. "You seem not to mind when i'm dirty Short stack."  
Levi Ackerman: "Don't call me that. I'd much prefer 'sir'. Now about that home visit." He said with a grin. He was hoping to get Eren to his house as soon as possible, excited for his little punishment.  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: "I've got all day. Dad doesn't really give a shit. He mostly works so I doubt he'll even notice I'm gone. So ii'm all yours..." Eren paused and looked up at levi with the most innocent and at the same time most devious look ever as he purred out the word "Sir"  
Levi Ackerman: He smiled. "Then how about now? I could take you home and punish you properly." He didn't show just how much he liked Eren calling him sir, instead just staring at him. "Would you like that brat?"  
Punk!Sub!HS!Eren Jaeger (yes for starter) {Dom!Levi? Erwin?}: Eren bit his lip. "I think I would yes." He said, finally standing.


	9. Chapter 9

Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): He frantically shook the bottle, nearly groaning when the suppressors didn't fall out. He must have taken the last one yesterday. Shit. When the team had first gotten together they had been up front about their seconds genders, except Keith. Hunk and Pidge had both been Betas. And Lance and Shiro were both alphas. He didn't want to be seen as a helpless omega, so he had claimed he were an alpha too. But now he had run out of suppressors and that meant heat...his first heat...would be coming soon. He frowned, not knowing what to do. Should he tell Shiro? Lock himself in his room? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked towards the door with a frown before figuring they probably couldn't smell him yet. "C-come in!"  
Takashi Shirogane: Shiro visiting Keith in his room to talk on occasion wasn't out of the ordinary. He'd decided to check up on him and catch up, expecting a easygoing conversation. He caught the note of hesitation in Keith's voice when he called out to him and stepped inside with a mildly concerned expression. "Hey. Bad timing?" he asked, hovering at the doorway and hoping he hadn't caught Keith in the middle of something.  
Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keith stowed the bottle away before turning to look at Shiro. "I...no it's fine. What's up?" He knew he should tell Shiro but...he had been pining over him for so long. He didn't want to take the chance of the Alpha seeing him any differently once he knew he were an Omega.  
Takashi Shirogane: "I just wanted to talk, see how you were holding up." He meant nothing by it, of course. He did the same for the others as well to find out whether they had any problems he could help with or if they simply needed to vent. "I can come back later if you want."  
Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keith didn't know if he should tell him or not. If he didn't he knew there would be...complications. There were two Alpha's on board who would undoubtably be distracted by the scent of an Omega in heat on board. And in most cases, an Omega without an Alpha ended up drawing Alpha's to them. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to draw Lance to his room while he was in heat..."Actually...I have to tell you something."  
Takashi Shirogane: Shiro smiled at him patiently. "I'm listening. What do you need to tell me?" He thought he could handle whatever Keith wanted to tell him and would support him where he could.  
Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): He walked over and sat on his bed, twiddling his thumbs. "I...I lied to you guys Shiro. I'm sorry. I.." He took a deep breath. "I'm an Omega. And I just ran out of suppressors and I'll have my first heat soon and I don't know what to do." He said quickly, nearly tripping over his words.  
Takashi Shirogane: Shiro had been dreadfully wrong and was caught completely unprepared. He'd known Keith since he was in the Garrison. How had he not picked up on it? He really was a terrible pack leader. "Keith, this is..." He trailed off, touching his own forehead. Keith's anxiety over the situation showed and he had to provide some reassurance. "Are you sure it's too late? I could have one of the others make a run and see if they could get you more suppressants."  
Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): He frowned, nodding. "It's probably too late. I can feel my heat coming. I just...what do I do Shiro?" He asked desperately, looking up at the Alpha. He had always been a great leader and had the best advice, maybe he would know what to do. Hints of heat scent were already starting to come from Keith, barely noticeable maybe to a Beta or another Omega, but the Alpha would most likely pick up on it.  
Takashi Shirogane: If Shiro had any doubts about the validity of Keith's claims then all bets were settled when he picked up on the unmistakable scent of an Omega. He shook his head in a bid to clear his thoughts. "I think it'll be for the best if you keep yourself locked in here. I can get Hunk and Pidge to bring you food and whatever else you need."  
Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): He frowned. "What about you and Lance? If I don't have an Alpha with me you two will both be too distracted to do anything." He muttered. At his words his mind began to wonder to the thought of having an Alpha with him during his heat. Having /Shiro/ with him during his heat. He bit his lip, his heat scent picking up. Shiro would have to leave soon if he didn't want the Omega clinging onto him.  
Takashi Shirogane: Distracted? That was putting things mildly. He didn't relish the thought of Lance and him being at each other's throats after months of not being exposed to an Omega scent only to be enticed by one in full heat. "Let me handle Lance." This was his cue to leave and he made for the door after hesitating a little too long. "I'll be on the comms on a private channel if you need me."  
Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): He nodded, pulling a blanket over himself. He was beginning to have nesting urges, and felt his heart ache as the Alpha walked away. He began arranging his pillows carefully around his bed, frowning. "Bye Shiro.."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy didnt understand the starter lmao

Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): He frantically shook the bottle, nearly groaning when the suppressors didn't fall out. He must have taken the last one yesterday. Shit. When the team had first gotten together they had been up front about their seconds genders, except Keith. Hunk and Pidge had both been Betas. And Lance and Shiro were both alphas. He didn't want to be seen as a helpless omega, so he had claimed he were an alpha too. But now he had run out of suppressors and that meant heat...his first heat...would be coming soon. He frowned, not knowing what to do. Should he tell Shiro? Lock himself in his room? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked towards the door with a frown before figuring they probably couldn't smell him yet. "C-come in!"  
Lance McClain: "Okay but hurry up!" Lance groaned and walked back to the group. "He's been hiding in there all morning, he'll miss our mission!" He complained to everyone.  
Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): (brb)  
Lance McClain: (ok)  
Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): (You may have read the starter wrong)  
Lance McClain: (gross, I have to go talk to people at this fancy dinner... gtg.)


	11. Chapter 11

Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Back in Highschool Keith and Lance were well known as a notorious couple. Not because they were cute together, or because they were both hot. It was how much they seemed to cling to each other. In public Keith seemed to always be on top of Lance's lap, either kissing him or being kissed. It seemed like they never stopped going at it. And unbeknown to the rest of the school they would have constant sex. Everywhere that they could. In the locker room, where they almost got caught. And under the bleachers, where Lance had to keep a hand over Keith's mouth. And Lance had been madly in love with Keith. He was more to him than anyone else had ever been and nothing could ever replace that. But then Keith moved away, leaving Lance alone and single. Now they were both going to college. Lance looked down at the piece of paper in his hand with a frown. His roommate was Keith K. This had to be a coincidence right? Some sick joke from the universe? He sighed and walked to the door to his dorm, almost too afraid to open it, too afraid to have his hope of seeing Keith again crushed. He slowly opened the door, taking a step inside.  
Keith Kogane: Keith didn't even bother to read who his roommate was going to be, in fact he couldn't care less. He had no intention of talking or making friends, especially a roommate who's just going to get annoying after the first week. After Lance Keith closed up, the boy was quite and cold as it was before but he was broken without the brunette. He pushed everyone away just in the fear of being hurt again. And here he was, it was going to be three years of hell but he had to endure it. The boy was already starting to unpack when he heard the door open with a creak, not even looking up he said "Your bed is that one. Just don't get in my way" He added, his voice already sounding angry  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance felt his heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his throat. He didn't even need to look to know because he knew that voice so well. But still, he looked. He would recognize that beautiful raven hair anywhere. He didn't exactly know what to do. He couldnt run up and hug him, or kiss him. He hadnt seen him in years. Instead he settled for clearing his throat and saying softly. "Nice seeing you too Keith. It's been awhile."  
Keith Kogane: His eyes widened once he heard the other, it couldn't be could it? It felt as if his whole world just froze and came crashing down around him, he could of done anything to crash down with it. Keith's head slowly rose as his body turned to face Lance as if he needed to make sure it was him "Lance..." His eyes started to prick up with tears like all of the pain from before came back in one second  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He took on a worried expression, stepping closer. "Hey hey. Don't cry on me Keith. You'll make me cry." He complained. Now he truly didn't know what to do. He hadnt expected the boy to start tearing up. "Uh...c'mere. Can I hug you?" He asked hesitantly. He had assumed that over the years Keith had moved on from him, found someone more worthy than Lance. But Lance had never moved on. He didn't know how, or if he even could. Keith had always meant too much to him.  
Keith Kogane: As if he was scared he took a step back away from the other, placing his hands out deffensively. Gentky shaking his head, not even being able to take his eyes off of Lance "No... No! Why are you here?!" In all honesty it was normal for Keith to get angry when he was upset, it was nothing personal to Lance  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance visibly flinched, taking a step back. "S-sorry. Maybe it was too soon to ask for that. I-I guess I'm your roommate. If you don't like it I could change rooms I guess." He muttered. It was obvious he was a bit hurt but...he cared about Keith too much to worry about himself right now. "I um...should I go?"  
Keith Kogane: He turned his back on the other and quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeves "This is your room too, idiot. Just leave me alone, just like we've never met" His voice was hushed as if he was scared for it to break and tremble. He tried to carry on unpacking as if looking for an excuse to stop his mind thinking about him and what they had  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance opened the door again, a frown etched onto his face. "If that's how it is I'll just leave. I thought you would at least acknowledge me as a friend. Must have a /new/ boyfriend that you don't want to know about me." He was hurt. He felt a bit like crying. He wanted to go home.  
Keith Kogane: Keith frowned in disbelief slowly turning back around to him "What?... Boyfriend? I don't even have a friend as it is." His eyes looked down at the floor his eyes still stinging with tears "Don't go... I can't let you in again knowing how much I loved you it just... /hurts/"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He whipped his head back around to face him. "What? Can't let me in? So you want me to sleep in a room with the man I've loved since middle school and act like nothing has ever happened between us? There's a million different reasons I can't do that Keith." He huffed out, yet he stood in the doorway, not yet leaving. "What happened to the Keith that told me everything huh? Gonna push me away now?"  
Keith Kogane: "Then don't do that... Just don't bring it up? I'm not here to cosy up to anyone..." His voice was much quieter now, he knew that his words were risky but it was the truth "I'm not getting back with you, I don't want friends. Just please, you wouldn't understand." He replied with his eyes still plastered on the floor  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "I didn't expect you to get back with me. And I think not bringing it up is the same as pretending it never happened." He explained, crossing his arms. "Y'know what? I'm going home. Fuck college." He huffed, walking out the door. He had never expected to see Keith again and seeing him made him so overwhelmingly happy. But...it also made his heart ache in a way he could never explain. Keith didn't even like him anymore, let alone love him.  
Keith Kogane: Keith fell on his knees, looking down at his hands as if he strangled someone. Tears dropped onto his palms as he started to sob, it started off as quiet noises but quickly became louder that other rooms must of heard, the poor boy was on the brink of screaming. He wasn't the kind of person to go running after someone, having so many people walk out of his life you would of thought he'd get used to it, but never with Lance  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance could hear Keith sobbing in the building behind him and it broke his heart more than anything had in a long time. Fine. He wouldn't go home. But he most certainly wouldn't go inside. Back when they were together Keith had talked to him about everything, and Lance had listened earnestly, giving him advice. So he sat outside the door, wanting to see just how long it took Keith to come out and look for him. It was one of the things Lance had told him he needed to do. Stick up for yourself Keith. If something hurts you you have to resolve it. One way or another.  
Keith Kogane: "I.. I can't do this... Why...me?" The poor boy was trying to talk to himself between his sobs "How.. Can I still be... in love" He bit his lip trying his best to swallow it all back down. He was cradled into himself as all his memories of Lance came back. How he comforted him, how he told him to stick up for himself, was this one of those times? Keith reached forward with his hands trembling to grab onto the table and up onto his feet. Shaking his red puffy eyes and stained cheeks he walked towards the door, slowly opening it  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance looked up at the boy as the door opened, still frowning. He couldn't stand to see him crying. It made him want to punch himself in the face just for making him cry. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, though he knew the answer. Keith was a mess right now. He didn't know how to handle his emotions and he was doing it wrong. And Lance knew this.  
Keith Kogane: He was shocked to see Lance no further than the foor, his eyes tranced by him "Yes..." It was an obvious lie but he wasn't going tell him the truth even if it was clear. His legs were trembling, partly because he was terrified and partly because he was so close to breaking down again.  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance frowned. "Don't lie to me Keith. Come here." He patted the ground beside him. He wanted his Keith back. His smiling Keith who would laugh at his corny pick up lines and dance in the middle of his room when he thought Lance wasn't watching. He wanted the happy Keith back.  
Keith Kogane: The boy hesitated before inching forward and sitting down beside him. He held his knees up to his chest in the hope it might comfort himself. His head was still looking down at the floor, at any other time he would of leant into the other but he was so worried if it was too much  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He put an arm around Keith, pulling him against him. "I don't know what happened while you were gone. And I don't know why you're acting like this. But I /do/ know that it needs to stop Keith." He scolded him. "You're emotional right now and I realize that but you have to talk to somebody. And I'm right here. So tell me what's bothering you so much."  
Keith Kogane: "No.." He replied in an almost whisper, why was he being so nice after he yelled at him? He paused before finally giving in "My dad left us... I got kicked out of two schools. Takashi went missing with work twice and I was basically homeless for a month where school had to pay for a hotel for me..."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He pulled Keith in for a hug, shutting his eyes. "I wish you could have just stayed with me...I knew that your dad was bad news. No offense. And I know it hurts. As for Takashi. He's really strong Keith. He'll always turn up and you know it. I should have...tried to keep you with me." He breathed out, sniffling.  
Keith Kogane: "And then there was you..." Keith didn't wrap his arms around the other to hug him back "I never looked at anyone the same after that. When I was with you everything was in colour and then everything was blurry... I didn't want anyone to get close to anyone because I never wanted to be hurt like that again it was just.. numb. And then you showed up-" He bit his lip, trying not to start sobbing again  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He felt his heart drop, raising his hand to soothingly run through his soft hair. "I know what you mean...I missed you so much Keith. I refused to leave my room for months after you left. I only ended up leaving b-because I couldn't smell you on my blankets anymore." Tears were threatening to burst out the corners of his eyes too. "My whole family missed you actually. Mi mama cried when you left. Did you know that?" Lance's family had grown oddly attached to Keith, basically adopting him in.  
Keith Kogane: His head slowly raised to look at the other in disbelief "She did?..." He frowned worried once he saw how close the other was to crying. His hand shook as it gently stroked his cheek in the hopes to comfort him "And then you moved on..."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He shook his head. "I...I never moved on Keith. How could anyone move on from you?" He asked, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I actually assumed you moved on. I thought you found someone better than me..:  
Keith Kogane: "Easily..." He gently wiped the tear away "Lance there was no one better than you to me..." He replied with a small sigh, he was hesitating like he wanted to say something "But... We're not together anymore...."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He felt his face fall. "Yea...we're not." He sighed, hugging him tighter. He wished he could change that but...he needed to give Keith time. He still seemed hesitant, and Lance had to respect that.  
Keith Kogane: He could sense the hurt in his words, it pained Keith but he just couldn't do it. How could he get back with him as if to forget everything that made him cry? "I'm sorry...."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He pulled away, offering him a warm smile. "You have nothing to apologize for Keith. Do you um...do you want me to switch dorms? The decision is up to you.:  
Keith Kogane: He gently shook his head "No... It's fine, I'd rather you stay" He replied as he stood up leaning on the wall  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He stood up as well, smiling. "Let's go inside then. It's cold out here." He opened the door for the boy.  
Keith Kogane: A small smile found it's way onto his lips as he went inside and grabbed his phone. "I'm going out tonight with a friend, you're welcome to join us if you want" He asked not even bothering to look up from the screen  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He grinned. "Of course I'll go. Who's your friend?" He asked excitedly. He hadnt been out in a long time,  
Keith Kogane: "You don't know him but his name's Lotor, I met him at my last school" He started to text obviously messaging Lotor as they spoke  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He set his suitcase on the free bed, sitting down. "Sounds fun. Where are we going?" He asked with a smile. Hopefully it was somewhere where he could get shitfaced.  
Keith Kogane: Keith smiled fondly down at his phone before setting it aside "There's this club nearby that's meant to be really good" He soon started to laugh to himself "Don't drink too much, you're a lightweight"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance scoffed. "Me? A lightweight? You're talking to the man who drank an entire keg to impress his boyfriend!" He said proudly. He didn't mention the fact that he had passed out as soon as he was done.  
Keith Kogane: He raised a brow up at the other "And I had to nurse you back to health for the next three days" He rolled his eyes playfully starting to get some clothes out including the many that Lance had got him or even one or two of Lance's hoodies  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He chuckled, spilling out his suitcase on his bed. "Yea but I still did it. And you were impressed." He argued.  
Keith Kogane: "True but still, don't do that again" He chuckled once again. "Just saying... Lotor can be a bit.. Stand offish when you first meet him.."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "How so?" He asked, sorting through his clothes and pulling out a nice pair of pants.  
Keith Kogane: "Well the first time I talked to him... I kinda.. Punched him?" He rubbed the back of his neck as if he was ashamed of it, well it wasn't something to be proud of at least  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He raised an eyebrow. "Huh...that's so like you actually. Don't worry I can handle him." He said with a smile. Who knows, maybe Lotor will fall for him too. He snorted at the thought. Hilarious.  
Keith Kogane: "Alright if you're sure" He shrugged in responce before picking out certain outfits "Alright I'm gonna get changed" He informed looking down at the clothes sprayed out on his bed  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "Me too." He announced. He stood, taking off his pants in the middle of the room. It wasnt like he was going to take off his boxers. And even if he did, it was nothing Keith hadnt seen before.  
Keith Kogane: He looked up at Lance in an almost glare "Wow just wow" He rolled his eyes but still turned his back to the other taking off his shirt only to reveal a tattoo all along his back, it was a pair of black angel wings  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance marveled at the tattoo as he pulled his pants on. "Oh wow. That's amazing Keith. When did you get it?"  
Keith Kogane: "Huh?" He raised a brow as he turned around "Oh! I got it in my last school Lotor picked it out for me, it reprisents my mother" He smiled softly before grabbing another shirt  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He smiled warmly. "I love it. I wish I had a tattoo." He sighed, shrugging. "I actually wanted to get one for mi tio. He passed away a few months ago."  
Keith Kogane: His eyes widened "Oh Lance I'm so sorry" He tried to reply sympathetically "I could always go with you if you wanted to get one?"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He smiled. "Maybe soon. And don't be sorry Keith." He told him, stretching once he was in his pants. "Ok I'm ready." He had purposefully chose a pair of jeans that hugged his ass. He wanted to be irresistable tonight.  
Keith Kogane: He raised a brow at the other and his outfit, he knew that this was meant to be something special. "What are you doing?" He asked simply  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "What do you mean Keith?" He asked with a smirk. "Are you ready to go?" He asked him, sitting back down.  
Keith Kogane: He frowned at the other as if he was fed up with him "Don't tell me you're trying to get with Lotor" He scoffed before grabbing some black ripped skinny jeans and changing into them, he never really did get out of his awkward emo phase  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "Oh come on Keith. I don't even know what the guy looks like. But I can't really blame him if he likes all this." He said with another smirk, sticking out his tongue.  
Keith Kogane: "Ergh just stop being an ass" If it wasn't Lotor then he must of been trying to pick up someone there, right? Well that's all Keith could think as he grabbed a bomber jacket and laced up his choes  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance pulled his shoes on, standing up and walking towards the door. "Come on. I'm excited. Hurry hurry hurry."  
Keith Kogane: "Just don't be a prick tonight okay?" He said before he grabbed keys and his phone, walking out of the door expecting the other to follow "You know he wont be interested"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He followed, rolling his eyes. "I'm never a prick. And I don't care if he isn't interested. I just wanna have fun tonight."  
Keith Kogane: "That's a straight up lie." He dug his hands into his pockets with a fed up glare, only looking where he was going and not daring to look at Lance  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and kept following. "Whatever you say. Am I riding with you?"  
Keith Kogane: "Well I wasn't going to make you walk" He walked up to a moterbike and got on, taking the stand up "Well? C'mon."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He whistled when he was the bike, getting on the back. "Damn Keith. This is nice. I wasn't expecting it."  
Keith Kogane: "You mean the bike? It was Takashi's" He shrugged it off like it was nothing. Without warning Keith started it up, and went /fast. Some might say that he drives like an idiot but to him it was fun, it was like he was flying and free  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He wrapped his arms around Keith, squealing as he started flying down the road. "You're gonna kill us!"  
Keith Kogane: He chuckled in response, the feeling of the other hugging him from behind was odd like a childhood memory yet still sweet. "Just enjoy it!"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "You're crazy!" He said, burying his face in Keith's back so he couldn't see the world fly past him.  
Keith Kogane: Mainly because of the speed it wasn't long till they were there, Keith looked over at his shoulder "You can let go now, you big baby" He replied with a socking grin on his lips  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He carefully let go, hopping off the bike. "Oh thank god. I'm never riding with you again." He said dramatically. His hair was swept back from the wind.  
Keith Kogane: "Pfft-" Keith had to bite his lip from laughing at the other, it was a look to say the least. "You didn't die did you?" He got up and walked to the other attempting to fix his hair the best he could  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): "I nearly fell a few streets back." He complained, helping to fix his hair till it finally lay flat. "There. Now let's go get drunk."  
Keith Kogane: "Don't get too drunk, I'm riding back remember?" He shook his head in misbelief before starting to walk towards the club  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He walked beside him, smiling happily. "What's your friend look like by the way?" He asked.  
Keith Kogane: "Hm.. Tall, long hair, full of himself. You'll know him when you see him" He shrugged as he walked towards the front door 'Keith!' Keith turned his head around and instantly smiled at the sight of a tall man with long dyed wite white hair "Lotor!" His eyes were much happier now, as if he had never been sad before. His smile faltured once he remembered Lance was there too "O-oh- This is Lance he's a... an old friend"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance raised an eyebrow at Keiths happy expression. Did he have a thing for this guy? He turned to Lotor, smiling warmly. "Hey there. I like your hair. What products do you use?"  
Keith Kogane: Lotor merely smirked at the brunette 'I wont give away my secrets that easily.' He looked the other up at down 'Wouldn't you like to know anyway' Keith grabbed Lotor's wrist before dragging him towards the club "C'mon I'm getting cold!"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance crossed his arms, following them inside. "What do you guys want to drink? Something sweet for you Keith right?" Keith had only liked girly sweet drinks back in the day. He didn't know whether his tastes had changed or not.  
Keith Kogane: Keith's eyes widened at this a small embarrassed blush resting on his cheeks "Yeah.." Lotor raised a brow at the two of them, they seemed too close to be 'old friends'  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance turned to Lotor, giving him a wink. "And how about you big boy?" He asked. Lance didn't mean anything by it. He was just a flirt.  
Keith Kogane: 'Just a vodka and coke for now, I don't want to overdo it' Lotor replied completely unfazed by his flirting. Keith the other hand was a little hurt, the last time he saw him they were in love and now he's flirting with someone else  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance walked to the bar, ordering a vodka and coke for Lotor, a rum for himself, and whatever specialty fruity drink they had for Keith. He walked back over with them, passing out the drinks. "Alright guys. It's up to you to make sure I don't embarrass myself tonight."  
Keith Kogane: Keith took a large gulp of the drink before chuckling lightly at Lance's words "You think you need alchohol for that?" He raised an eyebrow, of course just playing around  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance laughed. "I think I just embarrass myself everytime I'm around you." He admitted with a grin, taking a sip of his drink.  
Keith Kogane: This quickly shut Keith up, just from embarrassment his blush darkened looking into his drink. Lotor frowned momentarily before his usual sly smile returned on his face 'So Lance, how do you know Keith?'  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance sat down, grinning. "Well we met in middle school and started dating in highschool." He told him with a triumphant smile. "But he moved away...and now we're roommates."  
Keith Kogane: Lotor's eyes widened in shock and he slowly turned to Keith 'Oh? Keith?' Keith frowned slowly looking up at Lotor "It was nothing I swear! I would of told you" Keith bit his lip not even thinking how that might sound to Lance  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance looked a bit taken aback. "Ah. Are you two dating or something?" He felt a pain in his chest at the thought. Had Keith invited him here to show off his new boyfriend?  
Keith Kogane: Keith's head shot towards Lance, quickly waving his hands defensively "What? No!" Keith sighed and hung his head "I'm going to the bathroom" He said before hopping off and walking away 'Do you like him?' Lotor asked simply  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance raised an eyebrow. "What? Of course I like him. He's a fucking god. Do you like him?" He asked, glaring a bit.  
Keith Kogane: Lotor merely chuckled 'Hm what would you call it? Oh we're 'fuck buddies'. I'm going to ask him out soon though, I'll make sure that you're there to see it."  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance could swear his heart stopped. "Don't fucking lie to me. Keith wouldn't fuck somebody he wasn't dating." He growled out. "It took him nine months before he was comfortable enough to let me take his virginity." He could feel a bit of doubt though. Keith had changed so much. What if he /were/ doing it with Lotor?  
Keith Kogane: He raised a brow at the brunette 'Looks like you don't know him very well then, do you?' Lotor took a long sip of the drink in his hand 'He told me about his last relationship, you two were constantly at it. Do you really think he would get used to not doing it all of a sudden? He practically begged for me, quite a sight'  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance stood up. "How about you shut up before I make you?" He threatened, balling his hand into a fist.  
Keith Kogane: 'Uh oh did I say something wrong?' He didn't even bother to look up at Lance, just down at his drink  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance picked up his drink, pouring it over Lotor's head with a sneer. "There. Tell Keith I'm going home. For real this time." He started walking towards the door. This was the last straw. He couldn't hear this. He couldn't stand to know that Keith was with somebody else, in any way.  
Keith Kogane: Lotor's eyes widened with a groan trying to get any water off his forehead. Even though he was soaked Lotor was still happy, after all this was his plan to manipulate others, it's not like Lance would know the truth about what was really happening. Keith came back "Oh my god what happened?!"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Lance walked outside, beginning to walk down the sidewalk. He was shivering but he didnt care. He wanted to get away from here. He would go home and forget all about Keith.  
Keith Kogane: Seeing Lotor like that was a shock to say the least but what mattered was that Lance was gone. Keith rushed out of the bar "Lance!" He called out running towards him "Lance what are you doing?!"  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): Tears were streaming down his face. "J-just go back Keith. I'm going home." He was shuddering, regretting his decision to not bring a jacket.  
Keith Kogane: He grabbed his arm so that he couldn't carry on walking off "What? No! You can't go please-" He frowned worried for the other, he wanted nothing more than the other to stay, he couldn't lose him twice  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He pulled his arm away. "Leave me alone. You don't need me when you have /Lotor/. Bet he's a thousand times better than me huh?" He asked, clearly angry now. He sighed. "Just...just leave me alone."  
Keith Kogane: His eyes widened, slowly pulling his arm back to him "Lotor?... He's nothing like you, what are you talking about?..." He wasn't really sure what to do he never was the comforting type, just the one to give cuddles or a kiss  
Ex boyfriend!College roommate!Lance McClain(X for slightly NSFW starter): He tugged his arm away again. "He told me all about the way you /beg/ for him. About how you guys are fuck buddies!" He huffed, beginning to walk again. He didn't want to hear Keith's answer.  
Keith Kogane: "N-no! That's not true, I swear!" He rushed after the other "/Please/ you have to believe me! The only time I've ever done it with him was when we were drunk off our faces we don't remember any of it"


	12. Chapter 12

Keith Kogane[Spiderman AU][Yes For Starter]: Keith squats on the edge of an apartment building, overlooking the city. He held his mask in one hand and held himself against the building with another as a gentle breeze blew his hair out of his eyes. The city was loud and crowded but his eyes were focused in on one person in particular. Lance McClain, a Cuban boy that he sat next to in history class and had a massive crush on. It had unconsciously become a habit of Keith’s to watch Lance’s back as he walked home from school because something about Lance seemed to attract trouble. Up until now Keith had always managed to stealthily divert Lance from harms way but today somehow he let himself get distracted from the Cuban boy for a few, imperative seconds. His eyes anxiously scanned the crowd for Lance and let out a small sigh when he spots him standing in a nearby alleyway, cornered by two rough looking men. “Every Goddamn time, Lance…” Keith muttered as he pulled on his mask. He quietly swung his way to the roof of the building above Lance and the two attackers, waiting for the perfect moment before he stepped off the roof. He landed in the small space between the attackers and Lance, facing the attackers. He used the moment of surprise to his advantage, punching the bigger looking one as hard as he can and successfully knocked him out. The second attacker now swung a punch that Keith blocked with arms crossed over each other in front of his face and immediatly retaliated by kicking him square in stomach. As they lost balance Keith moved behind them, holding them in a choke hold until they passed out and fell to the ground. He took a deep breath before glancing over his shoulder at Lance. “…Are you okay?” He didn’t bother to alter his voice as they had never spoken more than simple greetings.  
Lance McClain: Lance McClain had a secret. Though it wasnt too unknown to anybody who spoke to him for more than a few minutes. He had a crush on Spiderman. He knew it was lame, and that he would never have a chance in meeting the masked stranger, but he still felt his chest tighten as he watched videos of the hero beating up bad guys and swinging between buildings. Something about him just seemed to attract Lance. So he went out of his way to find trouble. Sure, there was a chance Spiderman wouldnt come to save him but....Lance wanted the chance that he would. He provoked the two men, until they had cornered him in alley. Just as he was having doubts about his idea, and fear began to crawl up his spine, the impossible happened. Spiderman jumped into view, saving Lance from the men. His face seemed to immediately acquire a dreamy look as he looked at him. "Doing alot better with you here."  
Keith Kogane[Spiderman AU][Yes For Starter]: Keith's skeptical expression would have been obvious if it weren't for the mask blocking Lance's view. He wondered how someone could be so unconcerned in this situation but pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he glanced up and down Lance to ensure he was unharmed. Taking an almost silent step forward he reached out and turned the others head from side to side. No injuries. Good. A quiet sigh of relief was barely audible after being muffled by the mask as Keith stood back, resting a hand on his hip. "They didn't steal anything, did they?" He questioned, unaware of Lance's actions earlier.  
Lance McClain: He kept the idiotic smile on his face the whole time Keith looked at him, standing still. "No. They just wanted to rough me up a bit. Good thing a handsome guy like yourself came to save me." He said happily. Okay, maybe he didn't know what Spiderman looked like, but he could assume he was handsome. If his voice was anything to go by, at least. Though it did sound...oddly familiar. "Have I met you somewhere before?"  
Keith Kogane[Spiderman AU][Yes For Starter]: Lying was never Keith's strong point but thankfully the past few months of doing the occasional interview to keep up his public image had given him some experience. "No. Unless you're the type to get roughed up a lot." His voice had a hint of humour in the last part because Keith knew for a fact this was true. He was flattered by hearing the previous comment even though it may have been only half genuine, but he already had a soft spot for Lance McClain. Keith had a habit to leave the type of scene like this as soon as his job was done, but he found himself casually chatting with Lance and for once, he wasn't on alert.  
Lance McClain: He laughed. "I do get into alot of trouble. But so do you, dont you Spiderman?" He asked. "I guess you'll just have to come save me whenever I'm in trouble. Or you could do us both a favor and come see me before I find trouble?" He prompted. What was he thinking? Of course he would be told no. Superheroes kept their identitys secret right? Spiderman would probably be too worried about Lance finding out his. But it was worth a shot in his eyes.  
Keith Kogane[Spiderman AU][Yes For Starter]: Of course the answer was no... Right? Keith found himself standing in front of of the guy he had been crushing on since the start of the school year and being asked out, but forced to refuse. Of course God had to curse him like this. Despite the obvious answer sitting at the end of his tongue Keith couldn't bring himself to straightforwardly say no. The hopeful look in the brunettes eyes only pushed Keith closer to the edge. "...I'm always watching out." He cursed himself for not turning Lance down, but at least he managed to not be jumping for joy. The fingers on Keith's left hand rubbed the tender knuckles on his right hand which were now aching from punching the attackers.  
Lance McClain: His face formed into a pout. "Watching out? But I was hoping for you to /hang/ out." He told him. "And no, not in an ironic spider way. Although that would be really cool." He said, the dreamy look coming back for a second before he collected himself. "But...if you ever /do/ wanna hang out, I'll be waiting." He let him know, running a hand through his brown hair. "Dont be a stranger, Spiderman. I happen to admire you."  
Keith Kogane[Spiderman AU][Yes For Starter]: Keith couldn't help a small smile. He never knew Lance was a fan of Spiderman and he imagined how he would react if he knew that they sat together in history class. Hearing that the offer still stood for further in the future gave Keith hope of seeing that situation play out, but he would have to do some recon on Lance's personality before he made any drastic decisions. Keith didn't think Lance was a bad person but he couldn't decide on emotions alone. He would have to get to know Lance as Keith Kogane before he could tell him the truth. But a little hinting wouldn't be so bad... "Maybe I'll see you at school then. Get home safe, Lance McClain." He shot a web at the top of a fire escape overhead, preparing to leave but lingered to see Lance's reaction.  
Lance McClain: Lance blinked in surprise, his face taking on a confused expression. "School? S- You know my name?!" He asked incredulously, eyes widening by the moment. "School?!" He was a bit shocked to say the least. If Spiderman went to his school he would definitely know it wouldnt he? But then again, noone had stood out as Spiderman. Of course they didnt. It was a secret identity for a reason. It was impossible to believe.  
Keith Kogane[Spiderman AU][Yes For Starter]: Keith laughed quietly, taking in the reaction. Maybe he was being stupid but he couldn't help himself around Lance. "Mhm. See yah." He replied simply without answering questions, leaving Lance with that information. He quickly moved past the other boy and scaled the wall of the building in a matter of seconds (admittedly showing off) and disappeared over the top, grinning underneath his mask the whole time. ((I'm gonna do a timeskip now but you can add something else before that if you want)) The next day at school Keith was both anxious and excited. After sleeping on it he wondered if he had acted rashly but the idea of having History with Lance first period occupied the most space in his mind. He got to class early and ended up being first. Sitting in his usual seat he rubbed his now slightly bruised knuckles and tried his best to keep his usual, stoic expression.  
Lance McClain: That night, Lance hadnt been able to sleep, watching a seemingly endless supply of Spiderman youtube videos. In the morning, he regretted his decision to stay up, looking at the dark circles under his eyes in the mirror. Great. So now he knew Spiderman might be at his school, and he just had to look like a hot mess. Making it to school he immediately started up a conversation with one of his best friend, Katie, on their way into history. "And then he jumped down and knocked them both out! And I'm telling you Pidge he was just as dreamy as I imagined! I was flirting with the actual Spiderman for like ten minutes!" He didnt seem to mention what he had said about going to his school. That part could be for himself to know.  
Keith Kogane[Spiderman AU][Yes For Starter]: Katie laughed. "Dreamy? You haven't even seen his face, Lance." While she walked with Lance to history, she couldn't help but admire his passion. Only Lance would be able to get in a situation where he was saved by and flirted with a local hero like Spiderman. She squinted as she looked up at Lance. "You didn't stay up all night obsessing over him did you?" She was sharp and knew her best friend far too well.  
Lance McClain: He rubbed the back of his head. "I might have watched a few videos. And you werent there Katie. He was very attractive, even with the suit on." He sat down in his seat, glancing around the room quickly, as if expecting to see Spiderman jump out in costume. Maybe he wasnt even in his first period. How would he find out who it was? "I'm gonna try to meet him again. He said he was 'always watching out'. Arent you jealous?" He asked, straightening up proudly.  
Keith Kogane[Spiderman AU][Yes For Starter]: Keith saw Lance as soon he walked into the room and sat at the desk next to him, his nerves suddenly taking over. He rested his chin in his palm and stared forward at the front of the room, seemingly ignoring the two. In reality he was listening in on every word. Without the mask he was exposed so he had to keep a neutral expression but hearing that Lance was raving about Spiderman brought a slight smile to his face that he tried to hide with the hand his head was leaning on. Katie sat at her designated seat on the opposite side of Lance, watching him with an amused expression as he obsessed. "Super jealous. I can't believed you actually talked to him for that long." She couldn't help but notice Keith who was in her line of sight as she looked at Lance. Her eyes momentarily flicked to him as she saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile while he stared forward. If she had the information that Spiderman went to their school, she would have been suspicious. Seeing as she was in the dark though, she just brushed it off as Keith being a weirdo.  
Lance McClain: He sighed, down to rest his head on his desk. "I would probably do anything to meet him again. I'm crushing hard Pidge. I didn't think it was even possible to crush on someone you've never seen. He was just so nice and he's so strong and...I bet he's really handsome too." He knew that there was a possibility of the hero overhearing his conversation, but he didnt mind. There was no harm in him knowing about how Lance felt. He was sure alot of hopeless fangirls felt the same way towards the hero. Though, as soon as he thought of it he wished he hadnt. He had to be a bit higher up than hopeless fangirls right?  
Keith Kogane[Spiderman AU][Yes For Starter]: Keith shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his shoulders all of a sudden tense. He wasn't against hearing Lance speak so highly of him but having to act like he was completely unfazed by what Lance was saying was difficult. His face started to feel hot and flushed so he turned his body so his hair blocked the view of his face from Lance and the girl who seemed to be watching him. Katie narrowed her eyes as she looked past Lance at Keith but was pulled back into the conversation when she saw the dejection on Lance's face. "Listen, if he stuck around for that long just to chat and said he's watching out he definitely will be. Just don't get yourself involved in anything dangerous okay?" She couldn't help but worry about her reckless best friend.  
Lance McClain: "I won't do anything dangerous." He scoffed. "As long as he comes to see me. If not, I can always like, run around downtown with a hundred dollars sticking out of my pocket or something." He said absentmindedly, not worrying about the obvious risks. "I wish I knew who he was. Like, who he really was. Do you think if I asked, Spiderman would go on a date with me?" He asked, looking up at the girl beside him. He was pretty oblivious, not noticing Keith's squirming or Katies look of suspicious while looking at the ravenette.  
Keith Kogane[Spiderman AU][Yes For Starter]: Katie watched Keith's reactions to Lance's words and started to think. She could she the bruises on his knuckles and the red tint to his cheeks. Not only this, he was staring intensely ahead, refusing to even glance in their direction even though they were speaking pretty loudly and anyone would've looked by this point. Her intelligence was not to be overlooked, her mind piecing together the evidence. If it weren't for the fact that a coincidence like this was highly improbable she probably would have figured out the truth. Instead she just kept the thought in the back of her mind and decided to be a bit wary about Keith. She focuses back to Lance as he talks. "I mean... It's a little difficult. Someone like him deals with a lot of bad people so I can't imagine he has the greatest trust..." She feels bad explaining it to Lance and tries to be optimistic. "But I don't think there's any harm in trying! If you see him again, I mean."  
Lance McClain: He sighed. "But hes gotta be close to our age right? I don't think anyone our age would turn down a date. Not only is it potential romance, but also a ticket for free food or entertainment." He didn't mention how he knew that Spiderman had be around their age, not really thinking as he said it. "Anyways, I hope I can see him again, and next time I'll definitely try to ask him on a date."  
Keith Kogane[Spiderman AU][Yes For Starter]: Katie picked up on what Lance said and wondered if he was leaving out any information about the encounter, but didn't push and let him keep his privacy about it. She smiled supportively. "I've got my fingers crossed for you. Remember he didn't /actually/ turn you down the first time so have hope!" By now Keith is feeling the urge to leave the classroom and knows he has to put an end to the conversation next to him if he doesn't want to get caught. He looks over, not intending to glare but ends up glaring anyway while he tries to stop himself from looking embarrassed. "Can you guys be quiet?" He muttered harshly. He cringed inwardly at himself for acting like such a prick, but perhaps acting like the opposite of a hero would help his situation.  
Lance McClain: He glanced over at Keith. He had sat next to him since the beginning of the year, and their encounters had been short and few. He seemed to not like the company of others. And he seemed to not like Lance even more. Or at least he thought so. "Sorry.." He muttered, looking away from the ravenette. If he werent already so set on Spiderman, he might have already asked Keith on a date. He was attractive, cute even. "Y'know, you can talk with us if you want. What do /you/ think about Spiderman?"  
Keith Kogane[Spiderman AU][Yes For Starter]: Keith's knuckles whitened as he clenched his fist. The last thing he wanted was to just get roped into the conversation but obviously Lance would respond like this. Part of the reason Keith like Lance so much was how accepting and inclusive of others he was. He sighed, his eyebrows furrowed into an expression of irritation but for different reason's Lance and Katie might interpret. "He's okay I guess. Not much to say." Part of his hair falls in front of his eyes but he doesn't bother to fix it as he remains 'uninterested'. Katie tilts her head and listens curiously. Keith's opinion was definitely an unpopular so he was either an asshole or involved in some way. She didn't speak and observed as Keith was included in the conversation.  
Lance McClain: "Aww that answers no fun. You don't at least think he's cool?" He asked, a wide smile spreading across his face. "You don't gotta think he's a god but you can't not think he's cool. He can like, swing throughout the whole city with his webs, and climb buildings in stuff! Plus his fighting moves are awesome too! I thought that superhero stuff would be right up your alley." He told him.  
Keith Kogane[Spiderman AU][Yes For Starter]: Keith looked a little caught off guard by Lance's last comment, unsure what it was implying. "Wh-What do you mean right up my alley?" He wondered if he should act offended or accept the comment. Keith started to realise that even though he had spent his time quietly admiring Lance's personality from a distance, Lance mustn't have known much about him at all.  
Lance McClain: "Well, you never really talk about much stuff, but I saw you doodling his suit one time. I thought it looked really good." He praised. "Plus you just give off the vibe of someone who likes that stuff." He told him, leaning back in his seat. "But maybe I was wrong. That's fine. Is there anything you /do/ like?" He asked. He hadnt really ever had a long conversation with Keith before. Maybe he could break his record today.  
Keith Kogane[Spiderman AU][Yes For Starter]: Keith felt himself getting embarrassed again but didn't let it show on his face. Something about Lance just seemed to break down all the walls he put up like they weren't there in the first place. He let Lance's question linger in his mind as he tried to think of an answer that wasn't 'Lance McClain'. "..Well I guess you're not that wrong... But I don't think I'm as passionate about it as you seem to be."  
Lance McClain: He grinned. "It's nice to let your interests be known. If you don't make it known you like something then you'll never get what you want. For example, since Katie knows I love Spiderman, she might get me a Spiderman shirt for my birthday! Another example, since me and you both like heroes then we can talk about it, thus making us friends." He said happily. "Does that work for you?" He hoped Keith would say yes. He didn't want anyone in the school not liking him.  
Keith Kogane[Spiderman AU][Yes For Starter]: Keith felt his face getting hot again. Lance McClain would be the death of him. His eyes flicker over to the girl who seems to be studying everything he says and does, recognising her as Katie - a girl who he picked up to have the nickname 'Pidge'. He looks back at Lance, almost melting at his kind expression. "...That's fine with me." He looks back to the front of the classroom and rests his chin in his hand again. He was grateful to be sitting down, his legs feeling weak.  
Lance McClain: Lance looked forward as well, smiling. He was successful and he thought that might deserve a victory. Next on his imaginary to do list was to find out who Spiderman was. And he had a feeling that wouldnt be so easy. Maybe he should stick to easier things for now, like his newfound friendship with Keith. "Do you wanna hang out later? Pidge can come too, if she wants to of course." He asked, smiling nervously over at Keith.


	13. Chapter 13

In heat!Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keith had never told the team his second gender, choosing to lie and tell them he was an Alpha, just like Lance and Shiro. But yesterday he had run out of suppressants, and today he was going into heat. He had had no idea what to do, so he did nothing. He locked himself in his room, building a nest on his bed out of his blankets and clothes. He felt like something was missing from it and he knew exactly what. His Omega side wanted an Alpha scent in his nest. He craved it. He groaned against his blankets as a stronger wave of heat hit him. He knew the scent must have seeped into the hallway by now and he was afraid of what the teams reaction would be when they scented an Omega in heat. Suddenly, his head perked up. He had smelt it before he heard the knock on his door. He smelled an Alpha, and immediately his mind went into overload, his only thought being of the Alpha at the door and how much he needed him. So he stood from his bed, making his way to the door with wobbly knees and unlocking it, opening the door just a crack to peek outside.  
Lance McClain: Lance was just lazying about since today there was nothing scheduled for them to do. He wanted to get something from Keith's room but then as he made his way there, his nose caught the scent of an omega in heat. It was so strong and sweet that he felt his mind clouding up but thankfully he had better control on his alpha instincts than that. He stepped closer to Keith's bedroom, deciding to ignore the scent but it instead got more intense. 'Is that..' He took a moment before knocking on the door, taking in a deep sniff. Yes, this was an omega's scent. And an omega in heat, above all else. Naturally his own scent grew stronger as he knocked on the door, waiting for Keith to open it. And when he did, /god/. "The scent!" He cried out and moved his hand over his nose and mouth even though it wasn't that much help. "Y-You..." He looked over at the mess that was the raven haired male now, eyes widening at the realisation.  
In heat!Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keith looked up at him from the crack in the door, looking nervous, with a flushed face and hazy eyes. He opened the door wider, letting Lance get a good look at him. He had taken off his pants earlier, letting Lance peek at his milky thighs. He still had his shirt and underwear on but...he wanted to soon change that. The material felt rough and itchy against his hot skin. He stepped closer to the Alpha, obviously entranced by his scent.  
Lance McClain: The scent was driving him insane. It was so strong and the alpha inside him was about to snap but he tried his best to control his urges. The sight before him made it even harder to keep himself under control. "K-Keith.." He cleared his throat and instead pushed the omega inside the room before going inside as well, closing the door behind them. It was dangerous to let his scent spread further so he let his own out to cover up the omega's scent. "Get back in bed..."  
In heat!Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keiths cheeks flushed further. He immediately followed the Alpha's command, climbing into his nest. He hadnt said a word yet but it was obvious what he was hoping for. His scent of arousal was enough to speak for him. He wanted the Alpha, badly. The Omega in him yearned for it. He laid back on the bed, spreading his legs seductively for Lance. Hopefully that would be enough to make the paladin climb in with him.  
Lance McClain: He growled lowly at the sight before him. As if the scent wasn't enough, Keith had to act so.. Open. He bit on his lower lip and frowned. Maybe this once he could help. After all, it was just an act of nature. Biological reacts in eayou can't control.  
Lance McClain: ((Hold up...  
Lance McClain: In ways you can't control. He got on the bed and crawled over the raven haired male, staring down at him with a darkened look in his eyes. "Do you have a collar? Anything? I wouldn't want to bite you." He shook his head as his hand gently trace Keith's inner thigh, liking how smooth it felt under his fingertips.  
In heat!Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): He shook his head. "I-I don't care. Bite me. Claim me." He said, wrapping his arms around Lance. Lance could do whatever he wanted to Keith right now and not hear a single sound of complaint. His entrance was so soaked with slick it had started staining through his underwear. He was at the peak of his arousal. He let out a shaky moan just from the feeling of Lance's hand gliding along his thigh.  
Lance McClain: "You will care once your brain clears." He growled once again and leans closer, pressing their lips together before the older of the two could say anything else. His hands moved on the underside of the other's knees, making him wrap his legs around his waist after settling in between the milky thighs. His lips parted so his tongue could peek through, tracing the older's lower lip gently to ask for permission.  
In heat!Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keith kissed him back desperately. He couldnt see himself caring. He had had a crush on Lance for as long as he remembered after all. Perhaps thats why he was so willing to spread himself out for the Alpha. He wrapped his legs around Lance's waist, pulling him closer. He desperately wanted his clothes off, and Lance's too. He obediently opened his mouth the moment he felt Lance's tongue against his lips. He wanted to be obedient for the Alpha. He wanted to be dominated. Not surprising, considering thats what most Omegas wanted.  
Lance McClain: 'So willing..' The beast within him purred in delight, letting his tongue explore around the male's mouth, savouring the sweet taste. His body tensed a little when he felt the older's crotch against his own, his hips bucking a little to create friction between their growing erections. "God... Your scent is driving me crazy.." He grunted lowly after pulling apart from the kiss, planting wet open mouthed kisses down the ravenet's skin all the way to his neck, nibbling on the heated skin until a deep purple mark appeared there.  
In heat!Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keith let out small mewls of pleasure as Lance bucked their hips together, hanging onto him as his body was gently pushed up the bed with his thrusts. He leaned his head back, giving the brunette more room to work on his neck. He closed his eyes as he kissed at his neck, whimpering from the intense pleasure. Omega's were said to be ten times more sensitive while in heat, and Keith, being a virgin, was already sensitive, the slightest touches causing him to arch his back. So the treatment right now was completely foreign, and more than welcome.  
Lance McClain: He continued spoiling the heated skin with kisses and nibbles, leaving behind marks. If Keith wanted to be marked then so be it. His teeth grazed over his collarbone and let yet another mark behind before he lifted himself up to pull the omega's shirt off before removing his own as well.  
In heat!Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keith lifted his arms to help Lance, eager to have his shirt off. Both of his pink nipples were pert, stimulated from Keith's excitement. He whined. "Please Lance. More." He begged, wrapping his arms back around the Alpha. He was so needy.  
Lance McClain: "So impatient.." He growled lowly, his dark blue eyes growing darker as the alpha within him took control over his mind. He leant down to spoil the heated skin with kisses before settling for one of the omega's nipples. He bit on it gently and swirled his tongue around it. His hands moved back on Keith's legs, gripping on the toned thighs pretty hard as he pressed their crotches together again, teeth grazing over Keith's sensitive skin once more.  
In heat!Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): He let out a seemingly endless stream of pleasured noises. From moans to soft pants. He was already feeling so overstimulated. Any further and he had no doubt he would cum in his underwear, untouched. He leaned up, trying desperately to capture Lance's lips with his own again. He loved the feeling of Lance's tongue exploring his mouth, claiming all of him. God, he wanted to be claimed.  
Lance McClain: Lance let their lips connect once again, kissing the omega hungrily, letting his tongue explore around his waiting mouth. The noises Keith let added to the fire burning within his own body, finding hard to keep in control any longer. He needed to be buried inside the omega and feel his heat around him. The idea forced a low growl out of him before he pulled away from the kiss to get rid of his pants as well as his boxers, ripping Keith's boxers apart. "Are you ready for me?" He purred lowly, teeth gently biting on the older's collarbone once again.  
In heat!Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): There was so much slick coming from Keiths hole that it wouldnt matter if Lance pushed right into him. He was so, so ready for Lance. He nodded frantically. "Need you. Please. Fuck me. Knot me." He begged, his erect cock rubbing against Lance's whenever he shifted slightly.  
Lance McClain: How could he not give in when the omega begged for his knot like that. "God, Keith.." He snarled lowly and pulled himself away so he could spread the omega's legs a little more, sliding two fingers inside his puckered entrance. He wanted to slide in him and fuck him with no mercy but the still sane part of him wanted to prepare the Keith properly first before he entered him. "So wet.." He purred lowly and moved his fingers in and out gently before using a scissoring motion to stretch his walls more.  
In heat!Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): He let out a loud whine as he pushed his fingers into Keith. There was no resistance, the slick helping the fingers slide inside. He ground himself back on the Alpha's fingers, moaning loudly as a finger pressed onto his prostate. "F-uck. Lance please please please!" He begged. He wanted his knot so bad, wanting to be stretched by the Alpha's thick cock.  
Lance McClain: Seeing the way Keith reacted to his actions got him to lose all control and his words pushed him further over the edge. He pulled his fingers out and moved his body in between the omega's legs. He used the slick that was leaking off of the omega to get his thickness wet enough. "Alright, alright. Stop being so impatient." He grunted lowly and lined his tip up with the other's entrance before slowly thrusting into the tight heat.  
In heat!Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): The hands around Lance dug nails into the cubans skin as he pushed inside. It felt overwhelmingly good. Every second of it. Keith threw his head back, eyes screwed shut. "A-aaah! Lance! Yes!" He yelled out, wrapped his legs tighter around his waist, as if trying to make sure Lance didnt pull out of him. It felt too good.  
Lance McClain: The pain in his back got him growling, but it added to his arousal. He shuddered at the feeling and remained still for a moment until Keith would get used to his size. "You are so tight.." He let out yet another growl before his hips started to move setting a slow pace, making sure the omega could feel every single inch of him. His hands moved to hold on Keith's hips, his tight hold would probably leave bruises behind.  
In heat!Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): He let out small moans everytime Lance pushed into him, until all that could be heard in the room was skin slapping skin and Keith's quiet noises of pleasure. "Ah~ Ah~ Ah~" He moaned out. "H-harder." He asked, trying to fuck himself onto Lance's length.  
Lance McClain: The alpha moved his hips faster, making sure he slammed in as hard as he could, both their bodies jolting along with each movement. It was so tight and warm inside Keith that Lance could feel his knot forming already. His lips pressed against the omega's skin again, nibbling on the skin hungrily.  
In heat!Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keith was close. He was a virgin, and couldnt handle much. He was a bit scared of cumming before Lance. He wanted the Alpha's knot to fill him and push him over the edge. He dug his nails harder into Lance's back. "Cl-ose. I'm so close L-Lance." He warned him, rocking against the cock in his ass.  
Lance McClain: "Go ahead, Keith. Cum for me.." T  
Lance McClain: ((Hold up. Jfc.  
Lance McClain: The brunet whispered softly before he let his lips move over to Keith's scent glands, locking over the patch of skin slowly. Since he felt his knot form he bared his fangs and bit hard into the skin until he could draw blood, claiming the omega fully since his knot also exploded, his release painting the older's insides white.  
In heat!Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): As soon as Lance's teeth broke the surface, and his knot formed inside Keith, he came with a yell. Thick ropes of cum sticking to his and Lance's stomach. He was panting, a whimper escaping him from the feeling of Lance's teeth on his neck. It didn't hurt. All the endorphins in his body prevented that. He felt nothing but pure bliss. And it showed in his face, mouth slighty parted with ragged breaths leaving it.  
Lance McClain: His body trembled as he came, his knot coming out until it was leaking from the omega's hole but he didn't move since he wanted to ride out his orgasm without pulling out from Keith's hole, his breath coming out in heavy puffs. "Fuck.." He gulped down and buried his face into the crook of the male's neck, nuzzling the marked skin slowly.  
In heat!Omega!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keith was content with the Alpha nuzzling against him, hugging him tight. As all Omegas were, he seemed to be very cuddly after sex, reveling in the moment with Lance. "Your shirt.." He commented, looking around the bed till he found it. He stretched an arm out to grab it, not daring to pull away from the Alpha. He tucking it under his head, incorporating the missing scent into his nest. The scent of /his/ Alpha.


	14. Chapter 14

Omega!In heat!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keith had never told the team his second gender, choosing to lie and tell them he was an Alpha, just like Lance and Shiro. But yesterday he had run out of suppressants, and today he was going into heat. He had had no idea what to do, so he did nothing. He locked himself in his room, building a nest on his bed out of his blankets and clothes. He felt like something was missing from it and he knew exactly what. His Omega side wanted an Alpha scent in his nest. He craved it. He groaned against his blankets as a stronger wave of heat hit him. He knew the scent must have seeped into the hallway by now and he was afraid of what the teams reaction would be when they scented an Omega in heat. Suddenly, his head perked up. He had smelt it before he heard the knock on his door. He smelled an Alpha, and immediately his mind went into overload, his only thought being of the Alpha at the door and how much he needed him. So he stood from his bed, making his way to the door with wobbly knees and unlocking it, opening the door just a crack to peek outside.  
Lance McClain: Lance had smelt the scent as he walked by Keith's room and it had halted him in his tracks. That was the scent of an omega and no less an Omega in heat. Keith was..he was an Alpha though, right? Keith had said that. However, after seeing the peak of the other and the smell only increasing it was obvious it was a lie. Even if it was hard for Lance to wrap his head around. "Are you okay?" He asks after a moment, eyebrows drawn in and a frown on his face.  
Omega!In heat!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keith peered out at Lance. His inner Omega was practically purring in delight. Here stood the Alpha that he had been crushing on since his days in The Garrison. It was almost like fate had brought him here. He had fantasized about Lance before, finding him in heat. He had imagined Lance would kiss him roughly, mate him, claim him. The thought made him shudder. "I-I'm okay.."  
Lance McClain: Lance shook his head, if anything to try and clear the mist that had settled over his coherent thoughts. "Right" He answered but his frown didn't ease, he couldn't smell an Alpha's scent at all. He swallowed before he was shrugging off his jacket and holding it out to Keith. "I don't want to impose, I know Omegas can be protective of nests and such so here, in case you want an Alpha scent."  
Omega!In heat!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keith looked down at the jacket, quickly taking it from Lance. Yes! This was exactly what he wanted. He held it close, letting the Alpha scent surround him. He reached out with his other hand, grabbing Lance's hand. "T-thank you...I...would you..." He found himself wishing he had a bit less self control. He would be able to ask Lance immediately to spend his heat with him, but embarrassment and fear of rejection was getting in his way. "Do you...like me?" He finally asked, looking down.  
Omega!In heat!Keith Kogane(X for starter): (Hello?)  
Lance McClain: Lance's eyes widened as he heard the other, and he nodded. His hand clasped around Keiths firmly. "Yeah, I do. Alot. Why?" He asks, arching a brow and letting his lips pull up into what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  
Omega!In heat!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keith bit his bottom lip, looking back up at Lance. "W-will you...I want you to spend my heat with me..." He told him quietly, his heart thumping in his chest. "I...I like you.."  
Lance McClain: Lance blushed heavily but he nodded. "It'd be my pleasure to" He answered, then frowning. "You look like you're about to collapse, go lie down." He says, hesitantly stepping forward. "When you say spend it with you do you mean to keep you company or /more/?"  
Omega!In heat!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keith's legs were shaky as he walked back over to his nest, sitting down and laying the jacket on top of his pillow. "I-I don't think I could be around you right now and have it /not/ be more." He responded. "I-I mean...I can try if you don't want to. But it's really hard. S-since I'm in heat..."  
Lance McClain: "No, I'm okay with it. I just wanted to check." He answered, stopping just outside the nest. Would it be alright for him to enter? He knew how protective Omegas could be of nests while in heat and he did not want to be on the receiving end of the aggression he knew could come. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were an Omega? Why did you lie?"  
Omega!In heat!Keith Kogane(X for starter): He looked down into his lap. "I...I'm the only Omega on team Voltron. And you and Shiro are both strong Alphas. Nobody would think an Omega is strong enough to be a paladin..."He answered honestly, reaching up to grab Lance's hand again, trying to pull him into the nest. His heat was starting to affect him harder. Not long now and he would be pouncing on Lance, begging to be mated.  
Lance McClain: Lance clicked his tongue disapprovingly, shaking his head and moving so he was sat beside Keith in the nest. After a second he was pulling him onto his own lap, nuzzling into his neck. "Idiot, no one's going to think any less of you. You've proven your part of the team, and that you deserve to be here. You wouldn't have had to gone into heat alone either if you had said something."  
Omega!In heat!Keith Kogane(X for starter): Keith seemed to relax instantly as he was pulled into Lance's lap, letting out a small noise of approval as he nuzzled into his neck. "I-I was gonna ask Coran to find a planet full of Omega's that I could stay at. But I was too scared to go to him. And I know you guys would have come after me..."  
Lance McClain: "An alien planet that I know nothing about with a member of our team in heat on? Not to mention one I already had feelings for. Yeah, I would have come after you." He answers, breathing in the smell of Keith and pressing a soft kiss to the skin. "My Alpha would never allow that."  
Omega!In heat!Keith Kogane(X for starter): He tilted his head back, letting Lance have more access to the supple skin. He let out a small whimper as he kissed his sensitive neck. "My Alpha..." He repeated, as if surprised.  
Lance McClain: Lance couldn't help the rumble that left him from his chest at those words, pressing more kisses to his neck before a more husky-than-usual voice left him. "My Omega."  
Omega!In heat!Keith Kogane(X for starter): He let out another whine, followed by a soft moan at the kisses left on his neck. He shuddered as Lance spoke, voice a husky tone that Keith had never heard before. It turned him on. "O-oh god...Lance..."


End file.
